Problemas por un trabajo
by Niv Riddle
Summary: Hermione y Ginny consiguen un trabajo muy bueno, pero les puede traer muxos problemas, especialmente amorosos. Porfis lean y dejen RR (Si no les gusta el titulo, acepto sugerencias para cambiarlo) Besos 0.-
1. Como conseguimos el trabajo

**Holas, espero que lean y me manden RR, antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a la amiga que me ayudo a ponerlo aqui, (� no tenia idea como se hacia) **

**aqui las dejo el primer capi de: "Problemas por un trabajo" (si a alguien se le ocurre un titulo mejor, acepto sugerencias) **

**Capitulo 1:** _"Cómo conseguimos el trabajo"_

Hermione Granger, una chica de 20 años, su cabello antes enmarañado, ahora era largo y liso, sus ojos color miel tenian un brillo especial, cada vez que te miraba con esos ojos, sentias una increible calma, como si todos tus problemas fueran algo minúsculo, que puedes hacer desaparecer en un dos por tres; su cuerpo era unos de los más bonitos que habia, largas piernas, una cintura ideal y unos pechos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños. Era una de las chicas mas deseadas de todo Inglaterra.

Vivia en un departamento, que compartia con su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, Ginny tenia 19 años, Tenia gran cuerpo, al igual que su amiga, era un poco mas baja, pero igual de esbelta y solo un poco menos desarrollada, su largo cabello pelirrojo era su mayor atractivo, según el sexo opuesto, sus ojos celestes irradiaban gran alegria.

Ambas, despues de salir de Hogwarts, habian empezado a estudiar para ser sanadoras. Pero por las vueltas que da él destino, no habian podido terminar sus estudios, ya que, recibieron una oferta que no podian desperdiciar.....

FLASH BACK

Hermione y Ginny salian de un mall muggle, habian pasado toda la tarde comprando cosas para el nuevo departamento (no hace mucho se habian mudado), cuando se dirigian al estacionamiento para volver a su departamento. Iban conversando animadamente, cuando una hermosa mujer se les acerco (Ndla: no crean que son raras, es opinion de mujer) Hermione la reconocio enseguida, era una famosa modelo muggle.

- Hola- Les dijo con una gran sonrisa- Soy Valeria Maza (Ndla: fue la unica que se me ocurrio 0.-)- Les estendio la mano, la que ellas estrecharon rapidamente

- Hermione Granger

- Ginevra Weasley – Dijeron ambas estrechando su mano

La modelo las miraba detenidamente dando vueltas a su alrrededor y obserbandolas de pies a cabeza, por lo que se pusieron un poco nerviosas

- Son perfectas- Murmuro con una sonrisa- En la agencia en la que trabajo- Dijo ya en voz alta- Estan buscando nuevos rostros ¿Les interesa?

Ginny y Hermione se miraron incredulas

- ¿Nos esta diciendo que seamos modelos?- Pregunto Ginny aun con mirada incredula

- Claro, solo si ustedes quieren, pero debo decirles que el sueldo es muy bueno, y antes deben pasar por un casting en el que les tomaran algunas fotos para ver si tienen lo que se necesita, pero estoy segura que lo tienen- Dijo aun con una sonrisa

Ni Ginny ni Hermione sabian que decir, era una oferta sin duda muy buena, pero ¿sus estudios? ¿qué pasaria con ellos?

- No es necesario que contesten ahora, les voy a dejar el numero de la agencia- Añadio al ver sus caras mientras buscaba algo en su cartera- llamen por cualquier duda que tengan- Le extendio un pequeño papel a Hermione quien lo tomo y lo obserbo cuidadosamente

_Agencia Internacional de modelos "Rouge"_

_Bond Street #528_

_Fono: 347548-346247_

- Piensenlo, y si les interesa dejenle sus nombres a la secretaria, bueno... nos vemos- Se despidio con un beso en la mejilla a cada una y entro al mall

- ¿Qué piensas?- Dijo Ginny una vez habian llegado a su departamento y habian dejado las compras en el suelo- ¿Vas a aceptar?

- No lo se ¿Y tu?- Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del living

- No lo se ¿Crees que debamos llamar para saber cuando es el casting?

- Bueno... no perdemos nada ¿no?

- No, pasame la tarjeta- Dijo mientras se lebantaba y caminaba hasta el telefono que estaba encima de una mesita (Ndla: no por ser brujas no iban a aceptar las cosas muggle, despues de todo, son muy practicas) Hermione le entrego la tarjeta y marco el primer numero que aparecia

- _Agencia internacional de modelos "Rouge" ¿en que puedo ayudarte?_

- Hola, eh.... llamo para averiguar ¿qué dia es el castin para las nuevas modelos?

- _Mañana, a las 03:00 de la tarde, aquí en la agencia, ¿le interesa inscribirse?_

- Eh.......- Ginny miro a Hermione que le asintio suevemente con la cabeza- Si

- _Genial ¿Cuál se su nombre?_

- Eh... Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger

_- Granger y Weasley, perfecto, las esperamos, adios_

- Chao, gracias- Ginny colgo el telefono y miro a Hermione con una sonrisa- No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer un casting para ser modelos

- Yo tampoco, pero aun no nos contratan- Dijo Hermione igualmente emocionada

- Si, oye Herm, ¿crees que debamos decirle a nuestros padres?

- NO!!!, aun no, por lo menos no hasta que sea seguro, no quiero ni pensar que dirán mis padres cuando se enteren y los tuyos, especialmente tu mamá

- Si, claro que primero tendria que explicarles en que coinciste esto del modelage, porque dudo que lo sepan

Al Día siguiente

- Gin, apurate, son las 02:30 y tu aun estas en la ducha- Gritaba Hermione desde la pieza, mientras se vestia

- No fui yo la que se demoro 1 hora en el baño, Herm- Dijo Ginny saliendo del baño

Se terminaron de vestir en tiempo record, Herm llevaba un jeans azul desteñido, una simple polera que le quedaba estremadamente suelta y unas zapatillas narajas, el mismo color de la polera. Su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en un simple moño.

Gin, llevaba unos pantalones blancos, una polera negra tambien muy simple y extremadamente suelta, sus zapatillas eran negras con blanco. El pelo se lo habia dejado suelto. (Ndla: Se abran dado cuenta de que eran medias pernas, se vestian con ropa muy suelta que tapaba todos sus atributos)

A las 02:55 bajaron al estacionamiento del edificio y subieron en su auto, un deportivo rojo, que habian comprado entre las dos, Se turnaban para conducir, ese día Herm iba al bolante, lo mas rapido que podia, en cuanto llegaron a la direccion que estaba señalada en la tarjeta que se les habia entregado el día anterior, se estacionaron rapidamente y casi corrieron dentro

En cuanto cruzaron las puertas se encontraron con un amplio recibidor, habia un gran escritorio en el que estaba una mujer atendiendo el telefono, se acercaron para preguntar, esperaron que colgara para hablar.

- Disculpe, venimos por él casting- Dijo Herm calmadamente

- ¿Las dos?- Dijo la mujer mirando a Gin

- Si, las dos- Respondio esta

- ¿Nombres?- Dijo la mujer mientras agarraba una gran lista con nombres

- Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley- Dijo Herm

- Aquí estan, pasen por esa puerta que esta ahí- Dijo con la ultima sonrisa antes de que las dos se dieran vuelta

- Gracias

Cruzaron la puerta y se encontraron con una gran cantidad de chicas emocionadas, tambien habia muchos guardaropas y al fondo unos tocadores, Miraban alrededor muy emocionadas cuando alguien se les acerco por la espalda

- Hermione, Ginevra, vinieron, me alegro- Dijo Valeria con una gran sonrisa

- Hola, si, nos llamo la atencion y dijimos ¿Por qué no? No perdemos nada despues de todo- Dijo Ginny devolviendo la sonrisa

- Genial, siganme- Les dijo guiandolas hasta llegar a un grupo de hombres que iban pasandole ropa de los guardaropas a las demas chicas

- Dan- Grito Valeria para llamar la atencion de uno de los chicos- Por favor, ¿podrias encargarte de Hermione y Ginevra?- El chico quedo mirandolas con los ojos como platos.

- Claro, vengan- Les hizo un ademan para que se acercaran- Veamos- Continuo mirando detenidamente a Gin- Ya se- Se dio vuelta y de un gran monton de ropa, saco un pequeño bikini rojo con un pareo negro- Toma, pontelo

Ginny lo miro un poco asustada "¿Tengo que ponerme esto?" penso, miro a Herm quien le asintio, asi que suspirando agarro el bikini y fue a uno de los probadores que estaban en el rincon

- Ahora... - Esta vez Dan miro detenidamente a Herm quien se puso un poco nerviosa- lo tengo- Saco otro bikini, esta vez negro, luego saco un pareo blanco y se los entrego

Al igual que Ginny, Hermione lo miro raro "¿No esperaran que me ponga eso?" pero despues de pensarlo un poco, lo tomo y fue al probador al lado del donde estaba Gin

- ¿Gin?- Dijo Herm cuando ya se habia terminado de poner su diminuta prenda- ¿Estas lista?

- Eh... si... pero... me siento un poco... eh... incomoda- Dijo sonrojada

- Si... yo igual...

- Hermione, Ginevra, ¿estan listas?- Pregunto la voz de Valeria mientras tocaba cada una de las puertas

- Si, altiro- Respondieron las dos, suspiraron profundamente y salieron

Estaban totalmente sonrojadas, se miraron una a la otra tratando de esforsar una sonrisa

- Se ven muy bien, Dan te pasaste- Dijo mirandolas con una tremenda sonrisa- No me cabe duda que las van a escoger, bien, ahora vengan- Gin y Herm la siguieron hasta llegar a los tocadores todavia sonrojadas- Claudia, aquí te encargo a Hermione y Ginevra, dejalas bien bonitas

- No tendre que hacer mucho, ya de por si lo son- Dijo mirandolas con una sonrisa- Liset, ayudame aquí- Dijo haciendo señas a otra chica- Encargate de ella- Dijo señalando a Ginny- yo me encargo de ¿Hermione?

- Si- Respondio timidamente

- Bien Hermione, sientate para empezar a maquillarte

Herm se sento en la silla que señalaba, de vez en cuando miraba a Gin de reojo, ya que no se podia mover mucho. Media hora despues estuvo lista, se miro al espejo y quedo maravillada, nunca se habia maquillado (de repente un poquito de brillo labial, pero nada mas) y se veia muy bien, giro la cabeza para ver a Gin quien tenia la misma mirada que ella

- Te ves genial- Dijo Herm emocionada

- Tu tambien- Respondio con una sonrisa

- Vengan, ahora debemos ir a la sala principal donde estan las pasarelas- Dijo Valeria mirandolas saticfactoriamente, estas la siguieron a una hermosa sala, donde habia una gran pasarela, y alrededor muchas sillas, muy cerca de la pasarela estaban sentadas 8 personas con cuadernos en la mano- Ellos son los jueces- Dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ginny, quien se puso mas nerviosa al igual que Hermione, llegaron detrás del escenario donde los esperaba un hombre bien vestido con una lista en la mano

- Bien, vamos a empesar el casting- Anuncio el hombre dirigiendose a todas con una gran sonrisa- lo primero que van a hacer va a ser caminar por la pasarela, y luego van a ir con nuestro fotografo para la sesion, de mas esta decir que estas fotos solo van a ser para elegir a las nuevas modelos, no se va a hacer nada con ellas a menos que ustedes quieran, bien empesamos con... Hermione Granger

Herm se puso mas roja de lo que estaba y quedo paralisada, Ginny la empujo suavemente hacia delante, asi desperto de su trance y avanzo despacio hacia el escenario

- Realajate Hermione- Le dijo Valeria al oido- Camina con los brazos a un lado y no muy rapido, pausadamente

- OK

Herm subio a la pasarela y despues de suspirar profundamente avanzo hacia delante "Tranquila Herm, tu puedes hacerlo" Se decia a si misma "Sonrie Herm, sonrie" Coloco una gran sonrisa en sus labios y camino mas decididamente, lo hacia muy bien, cuando finalmente volvio detrás de la pasarela su cara se lleno de felicidad

- Lo hice, lo hice, y no me cai- Dijo llegando al lado de Ginny

- Lo hiciste muy bien- Le dijo Ginny abrazandola

Pasaron unas cuantas mas y despues de una tal Cristina Somers le toco a....

- ... Ginevra Weasley- Anuncio el hombre

Ginny mas relajada que Herm subio a la pasarela no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Herm, camino a travez de la pasarela con los brazos a un lado moviendolos a al mismo ritmo de los pies, cuando volvio detrás se tiro al cuello de Herm

- Lo hiciste super Gin- Le dijo esta Abrazandola

- Gracias, Herm

Pasaron las ultimas y el hombre se volvio a dirijir a ellas

- Bien, ahora pasen por aca, para empezar la sesion de fotos- Dijo mientras las dirigia a un lugar apartado donde habia un gran estudio con unas paredes blancas y unos reflectores de luz, al frente con una camara estaba un hombre que sonreia abiertamente- Este es nuestro fotografo, Gonzalo, Hermione, si nos haces el favor

Hermione se adelanto y se puso al centro mientras todos obserbaban

- Bien Hermione- Le dijo Gonzalo mientras se ponia tras su camara- ¿Alguna vez te habian sacado fotos para un casting?

- No- Respondio Herm sonrojada

- Bien, relajate y apollate contra la pered- Herm hizo lo que Gonzalo le pidio y se apollo contra la pared, coloco su brazo sobre la cabeza, el otro en su cintura en una pose bastante sexy- Muy bien Hermione- Dijo mientras no paraba de sacar fotos- Ahora un poco mas sexy- Herm puso sus manos en sus rodillas mientras se inclinaba un poco- Genial, ahora desabrochate el pareo- hermione hizo lo le pidio, lo desabrocho sin quitarselo- Perfecto eres muy buena, listo

Herm se volvio a atar el pareo y volvio feliz al lado de Ginny

- Vaya Herm, eres muy buena en esto- le dijo Gin abrazandola

- Gracias- Respondio sonrojada

Pasaron varias chicas hasta que llego el turno de Ginny

- Bien, linda- Dijo gonzalo con una sonrisa- muestrame lo que tienes- Ginny empezo a posar, cada vez mas sexy y Gonzalo no dejaba de sacar fotos- Excelente, trainganle una silla- Le dijo a uno de los guardias que estaban ahí, le pasaron la silla y Ginny se sento cruzando las piernas y con uno de sus dedos en la boca- Muy Bien Ginevra, perfecto, listo, te felicito

Ginny sonrio ampliamente y fue junto a Hermione

- Estuviste genial Gin

- Gracias

- Ahora vayan a cambiarse y cuando esten listas reunanse nuevamente en el salon para saber quienes son las nuevas modelos- Anuncio Valeria sonriendo

Herm y Ginny fueron corriendo a cambiarse, en cuanto estuvieron listas volvieron al salon donde ya estaban todas reunidas

- Ya tenemos los nombres- Anuncio el mismo hombre de hace unos minutos- Debo anunciar felizmente que de las 34 chicas que se presentaron, el jurado solo a escogido a cuatro- Hubo un murmullo general- Obviamente las mejores, en cuanto las nombre suban al escenario, Hermione Granger.....

Herm quedo paralisada

- Te escogieron, te escogieron!!!!- Gritaba Gin a su lado- Anda debes subir- Herm le hizo caso y subio a la pasarela

- Felicidades- Dijo el hombre dandole un beso en la mejilla- La segunda nueva modelo es..... Cristina Somers- Al contrario de Herm, ella estaba muy segura, subio al escenario saludo a Hermione y al chico- nuestra tersera modelo es..... Karin Tellez- la chica estaba muy emocionada subio corriendo al escenario y abrazo muy efucibamente a todos los que estaban sobre el- Y nuestra ultima modelo es...... Ginevra Weasley

Ginny salto de felicidad y subio al escenario, a la primera que abrazo fue a Herm, luego al hombre, y finalemente a las otras dos modelos

- Gracias a todas por su tiempo, y adios- Dijo finalmente el hombre y bajo del escenario

- Sabia que iban a quedar, lo hicieron muy bien- les dijo Valeria abrazandolas

- Gracias

- Ahora sera mejor que vayan a su casa a descanzar, mañana firmaran el contrato y empezaran los ensayos

- Bien- Dijo Gin- Nos vemos mañana

- Nos vemos- Dijo Herm y juntas salieron de la agencia, llegaron a su casa y se pusieron a celebrar con champaña hasta altas horas de la madrugada

FIN FLASH BACK

Hsta aqui el primer capi, si les gusta lo sigo, porfis dejen RR. Besos 0.-


	2. La vida de Gin y Herm

**Capitulo 2:** _"La vida de Gin y Herm"_

Además de compartir trabajo, departamento y auto. Tenían otra cosa en común.

Ambas tuvieron un amor no correspondido. En su séptimo curso, Hermione empezó a sentir una atracción hacia la persona que menos se lo esperaba, Draco Malfoy. Hubo un tiempo que Draco empezó a notarla y a no insultarla, pero después de haber conseguido lo que quería (Ndla: No hace falta especificar….) la dejo. Herm cayo en una gran depresión, y sus amigos al verla mal se preocuparon mucho, pero especialmente cierto pelirrojo que desde el quinto curso había sentido un sentimiento nuevo hacia su amiga. Nunca había tenido el valor para decírselo, hasta….

FLASH BACK

Hermione estaba sentada junto al fuego en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado desde el comienzo del año y no pudo evitar que una lagrima le resvalara por su mejilla

- Herm- Dijo Ron suavemente mientras se entaba a su lado- ¿Estas bien?

- Si- Contesto pero sin mirarlo a los ojos

- Herm, yo se que debes estar triste- Continuo suavemente colocando su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo- Pero él no merece que derrames una sola lagrima

Esto hizo que sus ojos se volvieran a humedecer. Ron la tomo de la barbilla y se la lebanto para que lo mirara

- Herm, yo te quiero y no como amigo, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, te demostraria lo mucho que te quiero y no te haria sufrir- Lentamente se acerco a su cara y deposito un suave besos en sus labios

Quiza Ron tenga razon, él puede hacer que te olvides de ese imbecil (Ndla: cada vez que aparesca es cuando habla la conciencia de alguno de los personajes)

"Pero no quiero hacerlo sufrir, (Ndla: y cuando aparesca "" es algo que pienza el personaje) yo aun quiero a Draco, aunque me haya engañado"

Por lo mismo, debes olvidarlo sacartelo de la cabeza, él no te quiere, nunca te quizo, pero Ron, se nota que te ama 

"Qiza tengas razon" Hermione suspiro profundamente y miro a Ron tiernamente

- Esta bien Ron- Ron la miro extrañado, no entendia nada- Te voy a dar una oportunidad, pero debo decir......

Pero Ron no la dejo terminar, y la beso fuertemente, pero Hermione lo separo bruscamente

- Ron, escucha, debo decirte algo antes- Ron se separo un poco confundido y la miro atentamente esperando que hablara- Ron, yo te quiero mucho, pero dame un poco de tiempo para quererte como... tu quieres, yo se que con tu ayuda voy a poder olvidar a Dra... a ese... y que te voy a aprender a amar, despues de todo... yo igual merezco ser feliz... Pero, no me pidas que te ame de la noche a la mañana... y si estas dispuesto a aceptar esta condicion...

- Lo estoy Herm, yo se que debiste querer mucho a ese estupido y que no se te va a pasar asi como asi, pero yo igual estoy seguro que puedes olvidarlo, y muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad, prometo que no te arrepentiras- Dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba

Herm sonrio y le respondio él abrazo

FIN FLASH BACK

Pasado el tiempo Herm se fue olvidando poco a poco de Draco, aun lo recordaba, pero ya no tan fuerte como antes y a Ron cada dia lo queria mas, el se portaba muy bien con ella, le enviaba flores a su trabajo y la iba a ver a cada uno de los desfiles, al principio no le gusto nada la idea, pero con el tiempo se le fue pasando el enojo y fue aceptandolo. Por eso la iba a ver a cada uno de los desfiles y cuando podia (ya que él trabajaba de auror en el ministerio de la magia) la iba a buscar y la sacaba todos los fines de semana a bailar o a comer. Al principio era un poco celoso, pero despues de un tiempo se le fue pasando al ver que no tenia motivos para ello. No habia vuelto a ver a Draco, según le habia escuchado a Ron y a sus hermanos, se habia ido a Rusia.

Ginny, por el contrario, no habia sufrido de la misma manera que Herm. Desde que lo conocio, a Gin le habia gustado Harry Potter, el niño que vivio, pero ella para él era solo la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, por mas que ella trato de gustarle, él no daba señales de haber cambiado de opinion respecto a su idea de ella. Al principio su plan era acercarse como su amiga, y funciono, él la notaba mas y podia tener una agradable conversacion con ella, Gin estaba feliz hasta que aparecio la estupida de Cho Chang, nuevamente Harry se fue alejando de ella para prestarle mas atencion a Cho, entonces Ginny puso en funcionamiento el plan B: tratar de poner celoso a Harry. Comenzo a salir con diversos chicos, primero Mickel, luego Dean y despues Brian (un chico de Hufflepuff) pero nada funciono, hasta que por algun motivo divino, se peleo con Cho, entonces ella se acerco nuevamente a él, todo iba muy bien, Ginny cada vez estaba mas convensida de que le gustaba a Harry y que en cualquier momento le pediria que fuera su novia. Pero una tarde de febrero........

FLASH BACK

Ginny estaba en la sala comun con Ron, Hermione y Neville, él que miraba a Ginny con admiracion y cariño; conversaban animadamente, hasta que el retrato de la Dama gorda se abrio y por el entro Harry, Gin se habia levantado para ir a saludarlo cuando vio que no venia solo, una chica rubia con la mirada un poco perdida, obserbaba todo a su alrededor. Gin quedo paralizada cuando vio que Harry le agarraba la mano y la guiaba hacia donde estaban ellos

- Hola- Saludo animadamente Luna Lovegood

- Hola- Saludaron todos

- Harry ¿Para que trajiste a Luna?- Pregunto Hermione mirando a su amiga la que no paraba de mirar las manos de ambos

- Bueno....- Comenzo Harry un poco nervioso- Es que Luna y yo....

"No, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando" Se decia desesperadamente Gin tratando de contener las lagrimas

- Somos novios- Termino Harry con una gran sonrisa

- Vaya Harry, te felicito- Dijo Ron lebantandose y abrazando a Harry y luego a Luna- Ya te habias demorado

Hermione se habia levantado de donde estaba sentada para ir junto a Gin quien parecia que no habia asimilado la noticia

"Somos novios.... Somos novios... Somos novios...." esas palabras rondaban por su cabeza

- Y tu Gin, ¿no nos vas a felicitar?- Le dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa

- Eh....... claro Harry, los felicito, que sean muy felices- Dijo con la voz un poco quebrada

- Gin, ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Harry preocupado

- Si... eh.... yo creo que.... me voy a ir a acostar, es tarde, adios- Y subio rapidamente las escaleras

- Pero Ginny...- Grito Ron- Recien son las 6

- Herm, ¿tu sabes que le pasa?- Pregunto nuevamente Harry

Hermione solo le dirigio una mirada asesina y subio al cuarto de su amiga. Cuando entro la pillo sobre la cama llorando. Se acerco lentamente y se sento a su lado

- Gin....

- ¿Por qué Herm? ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?- Dijo lebantando la cabeza para verla- ¿Por qué Harry me hace esto? Si yo lo quiero......

- Yo lo se Gin, pero él no merece que tu lo quieras, muy amigo mio sera, pero es un bruto, si no se ha dado cuenta de que tu lo quieres, es porque no te merece, por ello debes tratar de olvidarlo....

- No puedo, he tratado de olvidarlo desde que me di cuenta que le era indiferente, pero no pude, por eso trate de acercarme a él, que me quiciera como yo a él, pero él solo me ve como amiga, y ahora se pone de novio con Luna.......

- Gin, tu eres fuerte, se que podras olvidarte de él, ya sabes lo que dicen, un clavo saca a otro clavo, has como yo, me estoy dando una oportunidad con Ron y esta funcionando, cada dia que pasa me voy olvidando mas de Malfoy, y voy queriendo un poquito mas a Ron. Yo se que Neville te quiere de corazon, me lo a dicho, he visto como sufre cuando tu le dices que no puedes estar con él porque quieres a Harry. Dale una oportunidad, se que no te arrepentiras

Hasle caso a Hermione, Gin, Neville es un buen chico y te quiere, con su ayuda vas a poder olvidar al estupido de Potter que no te aprecia 

- Tienes razon Herm- Dijo Gin mientras se sentaba en la cama y se limpiaba las lagrimas- Voy a darme una oportunidad con Neville

- Asi se habla- Dijo Herm con una sonrisa sincera que Gin devolvio

"Ojala pueda olvidarte Harry"

FIN FLASH BACK

Asi habia pasado él tiempo, Gin seguia con Neville, quien era muy atento con ella, siempre la llamaba y le enviaba flores o chocolates al trabajo, Neville era un gran sanador de San Mungo, gracias a él sus padres habian podido recuperarse satisfactoriamente. Al igual que Ron, a Neville tampoco le habia gustado la idea del modelaje, pero con un poquito de estimulo de parte de Ginny, habia aceptado. Gin, era muy feliz con Neville, pero seguia sintiendo algo por Harry, él que según su hermano Ron se habia ido a Fracia a perfeccionarse como auror, sabia que no era amor, ahora amaba solo a Neville (o eso creia), pero le tenia algo de apresio, despues de todo fue su primer amor, pero no era nada fuerte; según se habia enterado, por boca de su hermano, habia terminado con Luna, pero que ahora estaba con otra chica, una francesa llamada Giselle

Todo era felicidad para las dos chicas, pero pronto esa felicidad se iba a transformar en una pesadilla.....


	3. El porque de Draco Malfoy

**Holas muxas gracias a rasaaabe y a Kasumi-Potter por sus RR, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo, bueno les dejo un nuevo capi, espero q les guste, se que esta muy corto, pero les prometo que el siguiente sera mejor. Otra cosa, quiza encuentren un pokito fomes estos capis, pero es que antes de empesar con la istoria crei combeniente colocar una introduccion para que entendieran lo que pase mas adelante. Bueno aqui va.......**

**Capitulo 3: **_"El porque de Draco Malfoy"_

Un chico rubio de ojos grises miraba despistadamente por la ventana del avion, el que lo traia de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Despues de haber pasado 2 años en Rusia, volvia, algo que lo tenia feliz. Él motivo por el que se habia ido y ahora volvia era el mismo, solo que en condiciones diferentes, ese motivo era: Su padre, Lucius Malfoy

Hace una semana le habian avisado de su muerte, por lo que debia asistir al funeral y la lectura del testamento , sabia perfectamente que al ser él unico hijo, era él unico heredero y con el fallecimiento de su madre un año antes, no debia compartir el dinero con nadie.

Pero la razon por la que se habia ido habia sido un poco diferente...

Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, queria que se uniera al señor tenebroso como él, pero Draco se reusaba, no tenia intencion de ser esclavo de un sangre mezclada como él. Asi que cuando termino su septimo curso en Hogwarts se inscribio a la escuela de aurores, y despues de un año decidio irse a Rusia para seguir con sus estudios aya.

Otra razon por la que volvia, la mas importante, era porque en todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera no habia podido olvidar a Hermione Granger.

Sonrio al pensar que todo habia comenzado por una estupida apuesta.....

FLASH BACK

Draco, junto con algunos mas de Slytherin, se habian juntado en la sala comun y hablaban estupides, ya que la mayoria estaban totalemte curados (Ndla: para la que no entienda el termino, significa que habian bebido mucho), hasta que salio el tema de Hermione

- Esa si que es una chica inalcansable- Dijo Blaise Zabinni al resto del grupo

- Ninguna chica es inalcansable para Draco Malfoy, Blaise- Dijo este mientras se herguia orgullosamente

- Pues creo que esta si, Draco, y mucho mas para ti, te odia, y con razon, le haces la vida imposible- Contesto Blaise mientras se servia mas Wisky de fuego

- Bueno, si yo quisiera, podria enamorarla y hasta llevarmela a la cama, pero no quiero- Continuo Draco

- Apuesto que no lo consigues- Siguio Blaise mientras se acercaba y lo miraba directamente a los ojos

- ¿Qué apuestas?- Pregunto Draco seguro de si mismo

- Pues...... apuesto 30 galleons a que no puedes acostarte con ella

- Hecho, ¿Alguien mas apuesta?- Pregunto Draco mientras se servia mas Wisky

Todos los presentes que habian estado escuchando atentamente la conversacion entre ambos, apostaron que Draco no lo lograba. Pero él seguro de si mismo se acomodo mas en el sillon y comenzo a pensar como aria para acercarse a ella, sin que le hechara el _Abada kadabra_.

FIN FLASH BACK

Habia conseguido lo que queria, se acosto con Hermione, pero al conocerla se dio cuenta de que no era como el pensaba, una sabelotodo presumida y adicta a los libros, sino una chica tierna, risueña, simpatica. Cada vez que la veia un sentimiento de alegria se apoderaba de él, y por eso tubo miedo, tubo miedo de enamorarse de una sangre sucia, por eso la dejo, tratando de convenserce a si mismo que podia seguir su vida sin ella.

Termino con ella de la manera mas dura y dolorosa, cuando Hermione habia salido corriendo en direccion desconosida, él estuvo tentado a seguirla pero se contuvo y regreso a su sala comun.

Siempre la veia de reojo en el gran comedor, pero no habia rastro de la simpatía y alegria de Hermione, en cambio solo habia pena y tritesa reflejada en su rostro. Despues de unas semanas se habia recuperado, no totalemnte, pero al menos seguia siendo la sabelotodo de la clase y de vez en cuando la veia reir, y pronto descubrio el motivo ESTABA SALIENDO CON LA COMEDREJA DE WEASLEY!!!!! Sintio una punsada de celos indescriptible, estuvo a punto de acercarse y reclamarle a Hermione ¿cómo se le ocurria engañarlo con esa basura? Pero luego recordo que ella no era nada de él y se contuvo.

Pero despues de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera, se habia convensido de que la amaba y la nesecitaba, pensaba buscarla por cielo y tierra si era necesario y despues iba a tratar de reconquistarla. Estaba desidido a volver con ella y nada se lo iba a impedir, o eso creia......

**Hasta aqui el capi, ya dije que era corto, pero es lo que hay, voy a tratar de escribirles mañana, pero no se si pueda ya que voy a estar creo que todo el dia fuera, pero si llego temprano tratare de escribir. Gracias por leer y dejenme RR. Besos 0.-**

**Ndla: Si alguna sabe porque no todos me pueden enviar RR (Algunas personas me han dicho que no se les admite) y como puedo evitarlo, porfavor digamelo, si no lo pueden poner en el RR mandenme un mail a o agregenme a su msn y conversamos, bueno muxas gracias y disculpen la ignorancia, (soy nueva en esto, si hasta me tuvieron q ayudar a subir la historia aqui �)**


	4. El comienzo

**Hola pequeñas! Primero q nada les debo una gran disculpa, primero puse el capi, luego lo borre, y después lo puse de nuevo y lo volví a borrar y ahora lo pongo nuevamente, q enredo . Jejeje bueno he aquí mi olímpica explicación, cuando puse el capi, había escrito unas cuantas cosas mas, pero… no aparecieron , así q heme aquí escribiendo nuevamente. Y créanme, estoy hasta la (censurado) de escribir una y otra vez lo mismo, aseguro q no es nada divertido .**

**Bueno, muxas gracias por sus RR, espero los sigan mandando y estoy feliz de q les guste el fic, ahora si ya leyeron el capi, no es necesario q lo lean de nuevo, lo único diferente es q le arregle algunas cosillas minúsculas, no tiene ninguna diferencia MUY grande con el otro capi, es casi lo mismo.**

**Bueno le quiero dar las gracias a Hitomi Felton por su ayuda, gracias a ella ahora todo el mundo puede enviarme RR! Te dedico este capitulo a ti…. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 4:** _"El comienzo"_

Hermione dormía placenteramente en su cama, hasta que el molestoso ruido del despertador, sonó por la habitación.

Estiro su mano y lo apago, aun con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y lo primero que vio fue una foto que estaba en su velador en la que estaba ella con Ron abrazados, esa foto se la habían sacado la navidad pasada después de que el le diera su regalo. Sonrió al pensar lo mucho que había pasado con el y lo bien que se portaba con ella.

**Vamos Herm, no seas floja, levántate**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ndla: Y de nuevo dando este aviso…. Bueno, ya que…. (conciencia de la autora: bueno, eres tu la ignorante q no sabia como arreglar esos detalles) (yo: cállate ) en el capi anterior hubo una gran confusión, yo había puesto unas "cosas raras" al principio cuando hablaba la conciencia de uno de los personajes, la mía me habla todo el tiempo, es una pesada (conciencia de la autora: te oí ) bueno pero por alguna extraña razón no apareció, así q ahora decidí ponerla en negrita, q inteligente soy (conciencia de la autora: si, como no) (yo:  mala), bueno sigamos con la historia 0.-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

" tienes que molestarme tan temprano"

**Si, ahora arriba**

"OK, tu ganas"

Se levanto lentamente y se puso su bata Negra, el mismo color de su pijama, de dos piezas, un pequeño Short y una camiseta de tiritas, la que se encontraba en el pequeño sillón a los pies de su cama, salio de su cuarto y fue a la cocina, en la que ya se encontraba Ginny con una cara de sueño, al igual que Hermione llevaba un bata rojo pasión el mismo color que su pijama que al contrario del de Herm, era solo una pieza.

- Buenos d-días Gin- Dijo Herm mientras bostezaba

- Buenos, Herm- Respondió Gin casi con los ojos cerrados

¿Hace mucho que despertaste?

- No, recién, no hace ni 10 segundos antes que tu llegaras¿Tomas desayuno?

- Si, gracias

Ginny saco dos tasas y las puso en la mesa, luego calentó agua en la herbívora eléctrica (Ndla: Ya dije que usaban los artefactos muggle ya que los encontraban muy prácticos) luego abrió una gaveta y saco cuatro panes de molde, metió dos a la tostadora, mientras ponía café y azúcar en las tazas

¿Vas a querer mermelada o manjar- Pegunto Gin dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione

- No gracias, no quiero engordar, sino adiós trabajo- Respondió con una sonrisa

En cuanto el agua estuvo hervida la sirvió en las tasas y le paso un a Hermione, saco los panes de la tostadora y los puso en un plato en el centro de la mesa y se sentó junto a ella.

- Mañana te toca a ti- Dijo Gin mientras tomaba un poco de café

- OK ¿Qué tienes para hoy- Le pregunto antes de morder su tostada

- Bueno... primero el ensayo para el desfile del Viernes (Ndla: estaban a Miércoles) y una sesión de fotos para un calendario- Respondió terminando su café¿Y tu?

- El ensayo para el Viernes y las fotos para baglion (Ndla: es una marca muy buena de ropa interior)- Dijo Herm con una sonrisa

Ginny hizo una mueca de terror, y luego miro a su amiga atentamente

- No se como va a reaccionar mi hermano, cuando sepa que vas a aparecer en una revista en ropa interior para que todos te vean

- Mira quien habla ¿Y que crees que te dirá Neville cuando vea el calendario en el que aparecerás con bikinis diminutos¿Crees que te va a felicitar- Respondió Herm con una sonrisa al ver la cara de espanto de Gin

- Bueno... ellos acordaron no meterse en nuestro trabajo, y tendían que aceptarlo

- Cierto, bueno... mejor nos apuramos sino Valeria nos va a volver a regañar por llegar tarde- Dijo mientras se metía el ultimo pedazo de tortada en le boca

- Yo voy primero- Dijo Gin corriendo al baño

- Oye... yo iba prime... ya que... apurate- Grito Herm

Hermione camino nuevamente hacia su habitación y abrió su closet para elegir la ropa que se pondría ese día. Había cambiado mucho, al igual que Gin con respecto a sus ropas, en cuanto las habían elegido como modelos habían cambiado su guardarropas, remplazando los pantalones sueltos por jeans a la cadera y muy pegados al cuerpo; las faldas por debajo de la rodilla, por minis y Short diminutos, que no le llegaban las abajo que una mano desde la pelvis; y las camisetas enormes, por petos y TOPs que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación (Ndla: no como putas, con cierto grado sexy , pero no sobrepasando lo desconcertante)

Saco la ropa que se iba a poner y la dejo sobre la cama, iba a escoger los zapatos cuando sonó el teléfono. Camino hasta su velador y lo descolgó

¿Diga?

_- Alo¿Herm?_

- Hola Ron ¿Cómo amaneciste?

_- Genial, y mejor ahora que te hablo, te echo de menos_

- Yo igual ¿Cuándo llegas? (Ndla: Ron estaba de viaje, de trabajo en Grecia, por unos cuantos problemas con mortifagos)

_- Mañana, como a 10 de la mañana_

- Vale, te voy a estar esperando¿todo bien por aya?

_- Si, capturamos a dos mortifagos, no muy importantes, pero algo es algo_

- Me alegro

_- Bueno te dejo me están llamando para almorzar, mándale saludos a Ginny, nos vemos, un beso_

- Otro para ti, Adiós

En cuanto colgó el auricular, apareció Gin por la puerta en ropa interior

¿Quién era- Pregunto mirando fijamente a Hermione

- Ron, te manda saludos, dijo que volvía mañana

¿Le contaste- Pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa

- No... se lo voy a decir... pero hay que... darle cierto estimulo para que se tome mejor la noticia

- Bien dicho, yo tendré que hacer lo mismo

¿Terminaste?

- Si, todo tuyo

Herm entro el baño y luego de media hora salio solo con una toalla alrededor.

Se puso una mini de jeans, muy corta, la dejaba ver sus largas y morenas piernas, y un TOP amarillo que se amarraba en el cuello y dejaba al descubierto la mitad de la espalda, luego unas sandalias negras con un taco alto y fino, que se abarraban subiendo con unas cuerdas por sus piernas. Se amarro el pelo en una cola de caballo pero dejando un par de mechones que caían en su cara. Se maquillo suavemente, solo con una poco de rimel y un labial café claro

Tomo su abrigo y su cartera; y se dirigió al living del departamento en el cual ya se encontraba Ginny, quien tenia puesto unos pantalones blancos de tela, y un TOP negro sin espalda que se amarraba solo en una tiritas por detrás y en el cuello. Había separado su pelo en dos haciéndose pequeños tomatitos. También usaba sandalias negras de taco alto, que se amarraban en su tobillo. Su maquillaje era claro, solo se había delineado los ojos con negro, y sus labios solo tenían un poco de brillo labial, lo que los hacia resaltar bastante

- Te ves preciosa- Le dijo Herm con una sonrisa

- Tu no te quedas atrás- Respondió Gin de igual forma

¿Vamos- Pregunto Herm tomando las llaves del auto de la mesita en la que se encontraba el teléfono

- Vamos

Salieron del departamento y bajaron hacia el estacionamiento en donde se encontraba su hermoso auto deportivo rojo (Ndla: que original soy .)

Herm iba al volante (se turnaban para conducir), se detuvieron en un gran edificio blanco, estacionaron el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y entraron al edificio

Todo estaba decorado muy elegantemente, entraron al recibidor en el que había un escritorio con una mujer en é, en cuanto las vio sonrió abiertamente

- Gin, Herm¿Qué tal- Les pregunto mientras buscaba algo en una caja

- Bien Gloria ¿Y tu- Respondió Herm

- Bien, algo cansada... aquí están- Respondió pasándoles dos tarjetas

- Gracias ¿Y Valeria- Dijo Gin mientras la tomaba

- En el salón, las están esperando para empezar el ensayo

- Gracias, nos vemos- Dijeron juntas, y salieron en dirección al salón

Cruzaron la puerta y se encontraron con que ya todos los y las modelos estaban ya allí, avanzaron sigilosamente hasta reunirse con el grupo para no ser vistos

- ... concéntrense en ustedes y no en el anterior o siguiente, bueno vayan atrás y fórmense, las parejas ya las saben

"¿Parejas¿qué parejas?" Se preguntaron Gin y Herm

Pero su duda quedo respondida por dos voces a su espalda

- Vamos Herm, tu eres conmigo- Le dijo un chico muy atractivo, alto, pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes

- Ah, OK Jonh- Respondió esta con una sonrisa

- Y tu eres conmigo, Gin- Agrego un chico igual de apuesto, un poco mas bajo, pelo negro al igual que sus ojos

- Vale, vamos, Demian

&&&&& MIENTRAS TANTO &&&&&

Un chico rubio bajaba del avión que lo había traído nuevamente a Inglaterra.

Camino por el aeropuerto hasta llegar a la salida, donde tomo uno de los tantos taxis que allí había, que lo llevaría al la ciudad

"Ya falta menos Mione"

El taxi se detuvo frente a una gran mansión, pago al taxista y camino decididamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Toco el timbre y una mujer, baja y regordeta salio a abrir, en cuanto lo vio dio un gran grito de sorpresa

- Niño Draco- Lo abrazo fuertemente sin siquiera dejarlo reaccionar- Lo esperaba mañana

- Si, es que quise adelantarme un poco- Dijo con una sonrisa- Me alegro de verte nuevamente, nana

- Y yo me alegro de verlo a usted, mi niño, venga, lo voy a llevar a su cuarto, Lizy- Grito la mujer en dirección a la cocina

Una pequeña elfina domestica apareció frente a Draco y a la señora

- Diga, señora- Dijo la elfina tímidamente con la mirada fija en el suelo

- Lizy, lleva esas maletas a la habitación de señor Draco- Ordeno la señora suavemente

- Si, señora, Lizy va enseguida- Y sin perder mas tiempo la pequeña elfina tomo las maletas y las subió al cuarto de Draco

- Vamos mi niño, mientras usted se cambia yo voy a prepararle un gran almuerzo- Le dijo la señora tiernamente

- Gracias nana

"Pronto nos veremos Mione"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capi cuarto (creo q es la mmmm ¿tercera? Si tercera vez q escribo lo mismo) **

**rasaaabe: **muxas gracias por tu RR pequeña, me alegra q te este gustando el fic, ojala siga siendo así, tu ya leíste el cuarto capi, bueno espero te aya gustado, aquí empieza todo, jejeje, bueno muxos besos y abrazos 0.-

**marce: **hola pequeña, gracias por tu RR, me emociona muxo q aya personas a las q les guste el fic, muxas gracias por tu apoyo. Tu eres una de las q ya leyó el cuarto capi, me alegra q te aya gustado, y creeme q a m i también me da muxa pena Neville y Ron, especialmente mi Ronny, es cierto q sufrirán, pero prometo tratar de q queden bien, aunque les costara un poco. Besitos 0.-

**conuli: **mil gracias pequeña, me dan muxas fuerzas para seguir, espero sigas leyendo y dejándome RR, besos y abrazos 0.-

**munrrita:** hi pequeña, me fascina q te este gustando el fic, y muxas gracias por el RR. Cuídate besos 0.-

**Hitomi Felton:** Hola preciosa pequeña! Bueno q te puedo decir mas q gracias por tu ayuda, obviamente ya leíste el cuarto capi, por eso agradezco tus RR, mírame a mi, me tienes aquí escribiendo nuevamente lo mismo  q frustrante, supongo q leíste mi otra nota, bueno ahí te decía todo, un millón de gracias nuevamente, con gusto leería tus fic, solo dime cuales son y tienes seguro una lectora nueva .. Besos y abrazos, cuídate 0.-

**Bueno, muxas gracias también a las q leen mi fic pero no dejan RR, ojala se decidan y me dejen una, solo deben apretar el botoncito q dice "go" y escribirme, porfis no duden en hacerlo, besos y abrazos a todas 0.-**

**Bueno, la vez anterior les dije q una de las cosas q mas me gustaba era cantar…. Pero con estos pequeños inconvenientes se borro , y se me olvido la canción q había escrito, así q escribo otra .**

**Que lloro**

Quédate un momento así,  
no mires hacia mi que no podré aguantar  
si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo  
me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar.

Tal vez pienses que estoy loco  
y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar  
pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro  
no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar.

Nunca me sentí tan solo  
como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba  
la vida me dijo a gritos  
que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí

Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa  
que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego  
si lo fuerzas se marchita,  
sin tener principio llega a su final.

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

**Que lloro por ti  
que lloro sin ti  
que ya lo entendí  
que no eres para mi y lloro**.

Nunca me sentí tan solo  
como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba  
la vida me dijo a gritos  
que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí

Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa  
que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego  
si lo fuerzas se marchita

sin tener principio llega a su final

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

**Que lloro por ti  
que lloro sin ti  
que ya lo entendí  
que no eres para mi y lloro…**

_Sin banderas_

**Bueno, espero la aya disfrutado, es una de mis canciones favoritas, muxos besos cuídenle 0.-**


	5. Fotos peligrosas

**Hola pequeñas! primero mil gracias por sus RR, despues quiero pedirles disculpa por haber tardado un poco en subier el 5º capi, pero no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir, pero e aqui el capi 5, espero q les guste.**

**Ahora, debo decirles que este capi esta mas largo que los otros, y fue aproposito, ya que quiza me demore un poquito en volver a escribir y les expilcare xq:**

**Numero 1: Mañana (Sabado 5) voy a salir con mis papis a la playa (. si!) volveria el domingo.**

**Numero 2: El Lunes, estoy invitada al cumple de la hermana menor de mi mejor amiguis (la K1) el cual se va a celebrar en su parcela.**

**Numero 3: El Miercoles mis papas se van a tomar vacaciones asi que vamos a salir por como 5 dias, por eso el Martes debo empacar**

**Y...**

**Numero 4: Despues no lo c exactamente, pero en una fecha X deboir a visitar a mi abuelita, aya mi tia tiene una compu, pero no tiene internet, por lo que unico q puedo hacer es escribir y aprovechare **

**He ahi mis razones, jejeje. Bueno les dejo el 5º capi de "Problemas por un trabajo" ( Insisto que aun puedo cambiar el nombre, se aceptan sugerencias)**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Capitulo 5:** _"Fotos peligrosas"_

Despues del ensayo para el desfile del viernes, Gin llevo a Hermione a tomarse sus fotos para Baglion y luego se dirigio a las suyas para el calendario.

**¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?**

"Claro ¿por que no habria de estarlo?"

**¿No crees que deberias decirle primero a Neville? puedes causar una pelea, y él tendria toda la razon para enojarse**

"¿Sabes? Eres insoportable, mejor callate, debo relajarse, sino las fotos saldran tensas"

**Como quieras, pero despues no te vengas a lamentar**

- Bien Ginny- Dijo el encargado del calendario- Pasa por aquí para que te entreguen tu primera tenida (Ndla: ropa, es lo mismo. **consiencia de la autora: **no todas son tan ignorantes como tu. **yo: **lo decia por si acaso. **consiencia de la autora: **Claro . mejor sigamos con la historia)

- Ok

Gin entro a un gran guardarropas donde habia una mujer, que la recibio sonriendo

- Te estaba esperando- Le dijo la mujer sin quitar su sonrisa- Aquí esta el bikini, cuando termines de ponertelo entras ahí- Dijo señalando una puerta que estaba en la pared derecha

Le entrego un bikini beich, la parte de arriba era de triangulos y se amarraba en el cuello y en la espalda y la de abajo era como una pequeña calza con un cinturon negro alrededor

"Por lo menos no es tan pequeño" Penso aliviada mientras la mujer salia dejandola sola para que se cambiara

Salio con el bikini puesto, le quedaba realmente bien, se puso una bata que estaba colgada y fue hacia la puerta que le habian señalado anteriormente

Parecia que alli la iban a maquillar, ya que se encontraban dos tocadores con miles de cremas, sombras, delineadores, labiales, en fin maquillaje.

Ahí estaba la misma mujer de hace unos momentos, un hombre que la miraba sorprendido de arriba abajo, otro hombre que estaba concentrado maquillando a un tercero. Gin se fijo mas detenidamente en este ultimo, tenia el pelo ligeramente rubio, tambien llebaba una bata

"Seguramente tambien se viene a tomar fotos para otro calendario"

No pudo ver sus ojos, ya que los tenia cerrados mientras el hombre le ponia crema en la cara

- Haber, quitate la bata para ver como te quedo- Le dijo emocionada la mujer

Ginny obedecio; meses antes no lo hubiera echo ni aunque estuviera loca, mucho menos con mas gente presente, pero ahora estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo la mirase; se quito la bata y puso ambas manos en su cintura para que puedan apresiar mejor como se veia

- Perfecto- Fue lo unico que dijo la mujer, le hizo una seña a Ginny para que se pusiera nuevamente la bata yse sentara frente al tocador libre

El segundo hombre se acerco y rapidamente empezo a preparar una crema especial para ella.

Giro su cabeza hasta el chico que estaba a su lado, pero al girarse vio unos penetrantes ojos celestes mirandola fijamente con una sonrisa encantadora

- Hola- Saludo el chico

- Hola- Respondio Gin mirandolo raro, ese chico tenia una mirada muy rara, que la asustaba un poco.

- Soy Thomas, Thomas Craig- Continuo el chico extendiendo su mano

Gin lo miro con desconfianza pero la estrecho

- Ginevra, Ginevra Weasley

- Lindo nombre

- Tu crees? Yo lo encuentro horrible

- En gustos no hay nada escrito

- Cierto, Graig

- Oh! Por favor, llamame Tom

- De acuerdo, entonces tu llamame Ginny o simplemente Gin

- Señorita cierre los ojos por favor- Dijo el hombre con un pequeño vasito en las manos con algo celeste dentro. Ginny obedecio, cerro los ojos y se relajo mientras le aplicaban la crema

Una hora despues ya estaba totalemnte producida, el maquillaje perfectamente aplicado hacia un hermoso contraste con el bikini, el pelo se lo dejaron suelto, le pasaron unas sandalias Beich de tacon alto y algunos accesorios: Unas gafas claras y una bisera negra.

La misma mujer que le habia pasado el traje, le entrego un abrigo de cuerpo entero y la condujo hasta el vestibulo del edificio en donde ya se encontraban tres personas: la Primera sin duda era el fotografo, por la camara que le colgaba del cuello, la segunda era una mujer bastante elegante, Gin supuso que iba a ser la encargada de las fotos y la tercera era nada mas que Thomas Craig que, al igual que Ginny, llebava un abrigo de cuerpo entero

- Bien, Ginevra te presento a Thomas Craig, tu compañero, Thomas te presento a Ginevra Weasley, tu compañera

- QUÉ- Grito Gin- Cómo que compañero? Pense que las fotos eran sola

- Si, eran, pero la nueva especialista decidio que atraeria a mas gente si aparecian como pareja y conceguimos a este gran modelo

- Pero... yo no me puedo sacar fotos con él- Exclamo Ginny exasperada "¿Qué va a decir Neville cuando vea las fotos?" - La agencia me dijo que las fotos serian sola

- Pero hubo un cambio de planes, lo hablamos con la agencia y nos dijeron que no habia problemas- Agrego la señora especialista

- Qué pasa si me reuso- Pregunto Gin calmandose un poco

- No puedes, firmaste un contrato valido, nosotros llamamos a la agencia y nos digeron que estaba bien asi que cambiamos el contrato

Ginny respiro profundo, no le quedaba otra, deberia tomarse las fotos con ese tal Tom y no podia hacer nada

Nota mental Ginny: No permitir que este tipo con cara de pervertido se me aserque mucho, matar a Valeria por no avisarme, no volver a firmar un contrato sin leerlo y hacer algo grande por Neville para que no se enoje tanto

- Esta bien- Suspiro resiganada

- Perfecto, vamos

Las cinco personas salieron hacia la camioneta de la agencia y se dirigieron hacia una cascada que estaba a unos cuantos kilometros de la ciudad. Una vez alli empezaron a tomar las fotos, al principio estaban muy bien (eceptuando claro lo incomoda que se sentia Ginny al notar que el "traje de baño" de Tom era una tanga, pero no una cualquiera, era con estampado de leopardo) solo debia ponerse al lado de Tom y sonreir abiertamente, pero despues de las primeras 10 la encargada de las fotos le pidio a Tom que la agarrara de la cintura, luego que se abrazaran y asi sucesivamente, Gin lo unico que pensaba era que le iba a decir a Neville.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Hermione estaba en plena secion de fotos, llebava un corse rojo con mucho encage y unas braguitas negras diminutas, unas medias rojas hasta un poco mas de la mitad del muslo y unos guantes negros hasta el codo.

Su cabello lo llevaba sostenido salvajemente y su cara estaba maquillada con tonos oscuros. Lebaba casi dos horas tomandose fotos y ya llebaba cuatro cambios de ropa, solo faltaba uno

- Bien preciosa, ve a cambiarte- Le dijo el fotografo

Herm salio un poco cansada, la verdad estar tanto tiempo parada posando era algo incomodo. Se cambio nuevamente de atuendo, esta vez llebaba un conjunto blanco con mucho encage, se puso medias tambien blancas y salio a que la maquillaran y peinaran

La maquillaron con tonos muy suaves y el pelo se lo amarraron en dos coletas que la hacian lucir estremadamente tierna

Despues de media hora mas de fotos, se volvio a poner su ropa y salio del edificio con sus nuevas prendas (Ndla: por si no lo sabian, cuando se hace una sesion de fotos la modelo se queda con la ropa que utilizo XD)

Se fijo en la hora, las 06:36, aun era temprano, habia quedado con Ginny en un restaurante a las 07:15, tenia tiempo para irse de shopping (Ndla: de compras es lo mismo) tenia ganas de comprarse un nuevo celular

Entro al centro comercial y rapidamente vio lo que buscaba, pidio que le mostraran diferentes tipos de celulares hasta que vio el que le gustaba, compro uno azul muy bonito y chiquito, y venia con una camara digital para el celu. Salio feliz de la tienda y vio la hora nuevamente, 07:08, le quedaban 7 minutos para llegar al restaurante en el que habia quedado con Ginny, asi que rapidamente se dirigio hasta alli

Cuando entro su amiga estaba sentada en una mesa en el rincon, con cara triste y preocupada, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta que Herm estaba frente suyo

-Gin? Qué tienes- Pregunto Herm preocupada- Ah! Ya se, el bikini era muy chiquito

- No, es peor- Dijo mirandola a los ojos

- Qué puede ser peor?

- Tuve que tomarmelas con un modelo, en TANGA! Y lo peor es que era estampada de leopardo- Estallo Gin tapandose la cara con las manos

- Vaya Y que tal se veia- Pregunto Hermione con cara picara

- Herm!

- Era broma, relajate

- No puedo ¿qué explicacion le voy a dar a Neville cuando vea el calendario?

- Bueno supongo que una parecida a la que tendre que darle yo a Ron cuando vea los "modelitos" con los que aparesco en la revista- Dijo estirando su brazo para entregarle las bolsas que llebaba

Ginny abrio una de ellas y vio el corse rojo

- Merlin! A Ron le va a dar un ataque

- Lo se, tambien me tiene algo preocupada

- No quiero ser mala Herm, pero en estos momentos estoy dandole gracias a todos los santos porque Neville no es TAN celoso como Ron

- Gracias Gin, que buena amiga eres- Dijo Herm sarcasticamente - Y tu bikini? era muy pequeño?

- No, no te voy a decir que era super recatado, pero no era diminuto- Agrego Gin pasandole una bolsa a Herm, esta la abrio y lo miro detenidamente

- Es presioso

- Si

- Oye... ¿qué tal el modelo?

Gin la miro con ojos asesinos pero luego sonrio

- Mira es un rubio, regio, musculoso, ojos celestes, pero me miraba con cara de pervertido

- Ay Gin! Si tiene esa descripcion ¿que importa que sea pervertido- Amabas soltaron una carcajada ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Thomas Craig

- Mmmmmmmm no me suena

- A mi tampoco, nunca lo habia escuchado ni visto

- Bueno, debemos hacer un plan para contarle a los chicos

- Si, y debe ser uno muy bueno

- Oye, me compre celu nuevo- Exclamo Herm mostrandoselo

- Ay! Es monisimo, yo tambienquiero comprarme uno muevo, pero no he tenido tiempo para ir y comprarlo

- No te preocupes, ya tendras tiempo

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

TOC TOC

- Adelante

- Permiso, niño Draco, venia a preguntarle si va a tomar el café en el jardin o en el comedor- Pregunto amablamente Gladis una de las empleadas domesticas de la mansion Malfoy

- No voy a tomar café nana, voy a salir- Anuncio Draco despues de pensarlo un rato

- Pero mi niño, crei que hoy iba a descanzar, ya que mañana debe ir a lo del velorio y el testamento

- Por lo mismo nana, quiero relajarme, creo que voy a ir a ver a Blaise para que me aompañe a hacer un asunto

- Bien, niño ¿quiere que le avise al chofer?

- No, voy a llamar a Blaise para que pase por mi

- Bien, permiso mi niño- Despues de hacer una reverencia salio de la habitaciuon

Draco se dirigio a la chimenea que estaba en su cuarto, tomo una maseta y con su mano derecha saco un poco de su contenido, se arrodillo junto a la chimenea y arrojo los polvos dentro mientras gritaba...

- Mansion Zabinni!

Blaise Zabinni, un chico alto y robusto, bastante atractivo, con pelo café casi negro y ojos verdes leia plasidamente en el living de su gran mansion, estaba tan concentrado leyendo, un libro titulado _"¿Cómo ser el mejor conquistador?"_ , que no se dio cuenta que unos ojos grises lo obserbaban desde la chimenea

- Hola Blaise- Exclamo el rubio, probocando que su receptor diera un gran salto

Rapidamente Blaise dirigio su mirada hacia la chimenea y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver de quien se trataba

- Vaya, Vaya Draco Cuántos años- Dijo Blaise mientras abanzaba hacia la chimenea y se arrodillaba frente a ella

- Mmmmmm... ¿3? Creo que si- Respondio Draco, o mejor dicho la cabeza de Draco

- Demasiado tiempo

- Si, bueno ¿te tinca que nos vayamos a tomar algo y aprovechas de acompañarme?

- Ok, paso por ti en... ¿15 minutos?

- Vale- Despues de eso la Cabeza de Draco desaparecio

Blaise llego a la mansion Malfoy a la hora acordada. Enseguida aparecio Draco para resivirlo y juntos subieron al hermoso auto de Blaise, un deportivo verde metalico descapotable

- Bien Draco ¿adonde vamos?

- Vamos a comprarme un hermoso automovil

- Genial

Al llegar al lugar (Ndla: una vez mas demuestro mi ignorancia al decirles que no se como se llama donde venden autos, si alguien sabe, se le agradece avisar x.x) Draco no dudo mucho en elegir el que queria

Compro un Mercedes gris, descapotable, para dos personas. Una vez efectuada la compra, le avisaron que le llevarian el auto a su residencia y que en cuanto hicieran los tramites para sacar la patente podria usarlo con total libertad

Abandonaron el lugar, subieron al auto de Blaise, este feliz por la eleccion de Draco, y este otro preguntandose que diablos seria una patente (Ndla: Recuerden que el auto es un artefacto Muggle y Draco nunca habia tenido uno)

Luego fueron a un bar muggle, pidieron unas cervezas y comenzaron a charlar sobre dieferentes temas

- ...Por cierto Draco- Dijo Zabinni despues de unas cuantas horas conversando sin parar ¿A que no adivinas quienenes son las nuevas estrellas del mundo Muggle?

- Quiénes? Pregunto con curiosidad Draco mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerbeza

- Weasley y Granger...

Draco escupio lo que le quedaba de cerbeza en la boca...

"Hermione..."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Hasta aqui el capi, espero q les aya gustado, tenia pensado hacer que Draco y Herm se vieran, pero... decidi dejarlo para el proximo capi, asi las dejo con la duda muajajajaja q mala soy**

**BeA-MaLfOy: **Hola pequeña, muchimas gracias por tu RR, me alegra muxo que te aya gustado el fic y el trabajo de nuestras protagonistas, jejejeje, cuidate pequeña, besos 0.-

**LaUrIz: **Me alegra que te aya gustado muxo pequeña¿ya vez? este capi no esta chiquito, jejejeje tratare de seguir haciendolos asi. muxos besos, cuidate 0.-

**karina:** Grax "querida" hermana, tu no eres mi pequeña por lo que me dijiste,bueno, igual me alegra que te aya gustado el fic, y, como soy mayor... no me puedes hacer nada... jajajaja. Bien, igual grax por tu fic (aunque aya sido super insultante). igual te mado besos 0.-

**airi: **Hi pequeña, como contestacion a tu duda te dire que no estoy segura como se llama realmente y personalmente encuentro q Virginia es mas bonito q Ginevra, Ginevra me suena a Gengibre P pero bueno. Cuando le dije a mi "querida" hermanis que en my history iba a aparecer Ginny, un poco mas y me obliga a ponerle Ginevra xx, asi q no me quedo de otra, en todo caso, muxas gracias por tu RR, cuidate un beso y un abrazo 0.-

**Isabella Riddle: **Hola pequeña, creo q compartimos el mismo apellido, jejejeje. Me facina q te aya gustado la trama y tambien te doy las gracias por tu concejo, lo pensare seriamente, jajaja. Tampoco me gustaria dejar a MI Ronny como un maldito, y tambien me da muxa pena q sufra, bueno mas adelante voy a ver, en una de esas lo dejo como un maildito. NOOO! pobesito, ademas q si engañara a Herm no tendria sentido ya que el la cuida muxo y la quiere, por algo se ofreio a estar con ella aunque ella no lo amara. Bueno lo consultare con la almhoada jajajaja. Muxos, muxos besos, te cuidas 0.-

**Kazumi-Potter: **Gracias por los piropos pequeña, me encanta q te guste el fic y te aseguro q cuando me imagine a las chicas vestidas asi, trate de ponerlas super sexis, asi q veo q funciono, jejejeje. Muxisimas gracias por tu RR y este capi esta un poco mas largo q los demas asi q espero q lo disfrutes. Muxos besos y abrazos 0.-

**caty Black: **Hola catot, como tas?' jajajaj, bueno gracias por tu RR y por los concejos, tratare de seguirlos. Continua tu historia q esta muy buena, porfis jajajaja ojala agas G/D y G/H seria super verlos pelear jajaja bueno me despido. un besos grande 0.-

**Muxas gracias a todas por sus RR y por leer este fic, me alegra tanto q les guste ., tambien gracias a las q lo leen pero no dejan RR (esto va especialmente para ti Maggi Granger  dejame un RR!) ojala se animen y me dejen uno, aunque sea decirme "esta pesimamente malo"o "esta super bien" o en las ultimas sircunsatancias solo para decir 2hola" jajajaja, no tiene nada mas q presionar el botoncito q dice "go" y me escriben un hermoso RR**

**Wenus como en el capi pasado les voy a dejar una de mis canciones favoritas, aqui va**

**Gone**

There's a thousand words that  
I could say  
To make you come home, yeah.  
Seems so long ago you walked away  
Left me alone.  
And I remember what you said to me,  
You were acting so strange.  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change.

Was it something  
I said to make you turn away  
To make you walk out and leave me cold (ooh)  
If I could just find a way to make it so  
That you were right here, right now

**I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mindI'm trying my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishing  
I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're...  
Gone, gone, gone  
You're gone, you're...  
Gone, gone.  
**

Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
Won't change the fact that you're gone, no, no.  
But if there's something that  
I could do,  
Won't you please let me know.  
The time is passing so slowly know  
Guess that's my life without you  
And maybe I could change my everyday (ooh)  
But baby I don't want to

So I'll just hang around and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you  
And I know in my heart,  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do, yeah

**I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mindI'm trying my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishing  
I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're...  
Gone, gone, gone  
You're gone, you're...  
Gone, gone. **

What will I do if I can't be with you  
ell me where will I turn to, baby, who will I be?  
Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?  
Baby, why don't you see that I need you here with me? (ooh)

**I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mindI'm trying my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishing  
I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're...**

**I********'ve been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mindI'm trying my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishing  
I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're...  
**Gone, gone, gone  
You're gone, you're...  
Gone, gone. 

But the truth remains, you're...

N'Sync

**Ay! me encanta esta cancion, es super relajante escucharla mientras se escriben los fics, jajajaja ojala la ayan disfrutado tanto como yo, besos 0,.**


	6. El encuentro

**Hola mis pequeñas! muxas gracias a todas por leer mi fic y por sus RR, este fic es tan mio como suyo, ya que sus RR me animan a seguirlo.**

**Tambien debo decir que se que el capi no esta muy largo, pero es todo lo que mi cabeza pudo sacar x.x jajajajaja, prometo q el siguiente estara un poquitin mas largo 0.-**

**Quiero dedicar este fic a tres de mis pequeñas: rasaaabe, BeA-MaLfOy y Hitomi-Felton por aclarar mi "Gran" duda y agregar una palabra nueva a mi vocabulario**

**Bueno les dejo el capi 6 de "Problemas por un trabajo" disfrutenlo lo hice con todo cariño para ustedes 0.-**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Capitulo 6: **_"El encuentro"_

Herm y Gin llegaron a su departamento a eso de las 9, se habian quedado conversando animadamente en la cafeteria que no se habian fijado como habia pasado la hora.

- Tienes planes para esta noche Gin- Pregunto Herm sentandose en uno de los sillones del Living

- No, Neville tiene turno en San Mungo, asi que estoy libre, Te tinca que vayamos a bailar, y nos demos una noche de solteritas- Dijo Gin con una sonrisa maliciosa que Herm al segundo devolvio

- Me facina la idea, podriamos ir a una disco muggle, asi, nadie nos reconoce, y no le van con el cuento a los chicos- Propuso Herm lebantandose del sillon

- Me parece, apresurate

1 hora despues estaban camino a la disco, Herm llebaba un jeans azul a la cadera y un peto rojo que dejaba al descubierto su bientre, su pelo ahora largo y liso lo llebava suelto. Gin por su parte tambien llebaba un jeans, pero negro, a la cadera, con una cinturon ancho y un peto blanco, como la parte de arriba de un bikini (esos de triangulos). Su cabello lo llebava dividido en dos coletas bajas que la hacian lucir extremadamente tierna

Se detuvieron a la entrada de una discoteque muggle muy popular, se llamaba "La cucaracha" (Ndla: no creen que soy super original? .) se bajaron del auto, y los tipicos piropos no se hicieron esperar, en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del auto, los hombres que estaban esperando para poder entrar comenzaron a silvarles y a gritar cosas como: "Wuachita rica", "mamita wena" y otras

Gin y Herm hicieron caso omiso a los silvidos y piropos que les tiraban y se dirigieron a la entrada de la disco, mostraron sus carnes y pagaron la entrada

Una vez dentro se dirigieron a la barra para servirse un trago

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- Vamos Draco, te prometo que te vas a divertir- Decia Blaise una y otra vez a un Draco totalemente fastidiado- Ademas en ese lugas hay mucha chica linda- Agrego con ojos maliciosos- Quien te dice que esta noche no terminas con una en tus brazos

"A la unica que quiero en mis brazos es a Hermione, MI Hermione"

- Esta bien, pero solo un rato- Respondio despues de un rato

- Genial! Discoteque cucaracha, alla vamos- Dijo Blaise girando bruscamente el manubrio

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Pagaron su entrada e ingresaron al local, estaba lleno, la mayoria de la gente estaba bailando, otra bebia despreocupadamente en las mesas o en la barra, y una que otra pareja se besaban en un rinconcito

- Te parece si nos vamos a tomar algo? muero de sed- Pregunto Blaise a Draco que no paraba de recorrer con la mirada el local

Draco solo asintio y juntos se dirigieron a la barra

- Eh! Vaya, vaya... mira quienes estan ahí- Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa a dos chicas que lo miraban divertido

- Hola Zabinni- Dijo una de las dos, con un hermoso pelo rojo mientras le besaba la mejilla

- Cuantas veces les he dicho que me pueden llamar Blaise?

- A nosotras nos es mas comodo llamarte Zabinni- Respondio la pelirroja

Blaise rodo los ojos y agrego:

- No crei encontrarlas aquí- Dijo divertido

- Pues ya vez, cómo estas- Saludo la otra chica, esta con el pelo castaño

- Muy bien, pero veo que ustedes estan mejor ¿Vienen solas? O los celosos de sus novios estan por ahí- Pregunto mirando hacia todos lados probocando la risa de las dos chicas

- No, venimos solitas, solitas- Dijo la pelirroja

- Nos dejaron solas, trites y abandonadas- Agrego la de pelo castaño y hermosos ojos miel, mientras hacia un pucherito

- Oh! Pobresitas- Dijo Blaise abrazandolas divertido- Pero no se preocupen, yo estoy aquí para lo que necesiten- Les giño un ojo

- Cuidadito Zabinni, no vaya a ser que los chicos te escuchen, no me gustaria tener que asistir a tu velorio, el negro no me queda muy bien- Dijo la de pelo castaño

- A ti todo te queda bien, preciosa

- Gracias por el piropo Zabinni

- Y a mi que- Dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero

- Por supuesto que tambien a ti pequeña- Agrego Blaise mientras la abrazaba

La chica de pelo castaño se giro a la persona que acompañaba a Zabinni, era un chico, mas o menos de su edad, alto y fornido, su pelo rubio estaba revuelto, lo que lo hacia lucir sexy y sus hermosos ojos grises obserbaban la escena divertido. Algo en ese chico le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Llebava una camisa gris y un pantalon negro, ambos muy apegados al cuerpo

- No nos vas a presentar a tu nuevo amigo? Zabbini- Pregunto ésta sin quitar los ojos del chico

- Si, Blaise, No vas a presentarme a tus amigas- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa seductora, la chica que tenia frente era muy hermosa, y sus ojos... tenia los ojos iguales a...

- No me digas que no se reconocen- Dijo Blaise con cara de incredulidad- Si tan cambiados no estan...- Añadio obserbandolos- Ademas ustedes se conocieron muy a fondo- agrego con una sonrisa picara

Herm lo miraba extrañada al igual que él a ella

"¿Quién eres?" se preguntaba Herm

De repente Herm abrio mucho los ojos, lo miro mas detenidamente, lebanto la vista hacia Blaise que asentia suavemente.

"No... no puedes ser tu... no puedes..." Herm negaba con la cabeza, con la mirada fija en el chico que la miraba extrañamente, retrosedia lentamente

- Herm. Estas bien- Dijo Gin acercandose a su amiga

"¿Herm?" Draco abrio los ojos de igual manera que ella, pero luego en su rostro aparecio una sonrisa "Mione... te encontre..."

- Qué pasa Herm- Insistio Gin al ver que su amiga no respondia, se giro hacia Blaise- Quién es este chico, Zabinni?

- Tu tampoco lo reconeces, Ginny? Es Draco, Draco Malfoy

Ginny puso la misma cara que Herm, pero luego dirigio una mirada llena de odio hacia Draco y se volvio a su amiga

- Vamos Herm, es mejor que te acuestes- Dijo Gin con dulsura tomando el brazo de su amiga que seguia negando con la cabeza y mirando a Malfoy con cara de sorpresa- Adios, Zabbini

- Chao, preciosas

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ginny llevo a Herm al auto y arranco, Hermione no salia aun de su encimismamiento, llegaron al departamento y Gin ayudo a Herm a subir, pero en cuanto abrio la puerta...

- SE PUEDE SABER DONDE SE HABIAN METIDO LAS DOS- Grito una voz masculina en cuanto cerraron la puerta de entrada- LAS LLAME A AMBOS CELULARES PERO ESTABAN AMBOS APAGADOS¡QUE TIENEN EN LA CABE...- Pero Ron se quedo callado al ver el rostro de Hermione- Qué paso- Pregunto preocupado

Pero como respuesta, Herm se tiro a sus brazos y solto las lagrimas que estaba tratando reprimir inutilmente. Abrazo fuertemente a Ron, este habia quedado anonadado, despues de unos segundos le correspondio el abrazo afectuosamente. Gin prefirio dejarlos solos y se fue a su cuarto

Estuvieron abrazados largo rato, Hermione no paraba de llorar, Ron le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello y la espalda. Solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Herm un poco mas debiles, asi que Ron se animo a preguntar

- Qué paso Herm? Por qué lloras asi, princesa- La separo delicadamente para verla a los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

- Ha vuelto Ron- Dijo en un susurro

- Quién ha vuelto?

- Mal... Malfoy

Ron palidecio rapidamente y miro a Herm, quien estaba temblando

- Te hizo algo, Herm- Pregunto serio

- No...- Susurro, sus ojos se volvieron a empañar en lagrimas y volvio a abrazar con desesperacion a Ron- No dejes que me dañe de nuevo, por favor, no lo soportaria...

Ron la abrazo lo mas fuerte que podia, para que se sintiera protegida

- Tanquila princesa, él no te va a dañar nuevamente, te lo prometo- Dijo acariciando su pelo tiernamente

Estuvieron abrazados largo rato, hasta que Herm parecio calmarse, tenia la cabeza undida en el pecho de Ron y respiraba algo agitada, pero mucho mas tranquila

- Pense que llegabas mañana- Dijo en un tono casi inaudible, pero que al estar tan cerca Ron pudo escuchar perfectamente

- Si, pero queria darte una sorpresa, y decidi llegar hoy- Respondio sin dejar de abrazarla- Es tarde, mejor te acuestas

- Ron... quedate conmigo... por favor... no quiero estar sola...

- Esta bien, como tu quieras princesa- Le dijo dandole un tierno beso en los labios que eslla respondio rapidamente

Herm se puso su pijama y Ron se saco los pantalones y la camisa quedando solo en boxer negros (Ndla: Merlin nos libre...). Se metieron ambos a la cama de Herm y ésta rapidamente se acurruco a su lado, depositando su cabeza en su pecho, se sentia muy segura en los brazos de Ron, era como su heroe, él habia echo que olvidara a Draco todos esos años y estaba segura que lo haria de nuevo, solo debia poner un poquito de su parte. Ron nuevamente le empezo a acariciar el pelo

- Duerme bien, Princesa...- Susurro dandole un beso en la cabeza

- ...Gracias...- Dijo Herm en un tono casi inaudible

Ron sonrio, estaba seguro que ese "Gracias" no era presisamente por haberle deseado las buenas noches. Y abrazados se quedaron dormidos

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Hasta aqui el capi. La verdad me gusto como quedo. Si, ya se "Muy corto" pero no me presionen, ya vendran algunos mas largos ademas mi angelito de la guardia esta confavulado en mi contra junto con mi conciencia(ya saben esa pesada que no me deja hacer nada) y me prohiben estresarme. Ademas debo subir tambien en mi otro fic y estoy empezando uno nuevo.**

**Creo que este capi le gustara a varias, paso lo que tanto querian "el encuentro entre Draco y Herm" (por eso el nombre del capi) estoy feliz de haber llegado hasta esta parte . y espero que les haya gustado el capi que me esforce tanto en escribir, me dejan sus criticas en un hermoso RR, okis?**

**conuli: **Hola pequeña! me alegra que te guste el fic y que lo encuentres interesante, en este capi vez que fue lo que ocurrio con Draco y Herm espero ayas quedado conforme (por lo menos por ahora ) Gracias por el concejo, prometo hacer lo posible para hacerlos mas largos, pero por ahora es todo lo que me alcanza a escribir con el tiempo q tengo... aun asi creo q tienes razon, deberia hacerlos un poco mas largos, me esforsare, ademas si es lo que el pueblo pide... debo acatar la orden jajajajaja. un besote muy grande para ti y gracias por el RR 0.-

**rasaaabe: **Hi pequeña bebe, gracias por el RR, y por agregar una nueva palabra a mi vocabulario, ajajajaja, sabes lo ignorante q soy asi q me aclareste una duda (por lo menos una menos ) por tu gran ayuda este capi te lo dedico, vale? muxas gracias por leer el fic y me encanta q te haya gustado el capi anterior. Muxos besos y abrazos 0.-

**Hitomi Felton: **Presiosa pequeña! por supuesto q respondi tu RR, pero te explicare q fue lo que ocurrio, el capi 4 lo tuve q poner como tres veces por distintos motivos, cuando te respondia el RR despues debia borrarlo y debia poner el capi de nuevo y escribir todo nuevamente (te aseguro q no es algo muy divertido) y la ultima vez que lo puse te respondi el RR, por que tu ya habias leido el capi cuatro, y ya me habias enviado el RR por el cuarto capi, entonces te lo respondi ahi, te sugiero que vayas al capi cuatro y bajes hasta donde respondo los RR, encontraras mi respuesta ahi mismo. ¿Como puedes pensar que dejaria a mi presiosa pequeña sin respuesta? eso nunca. Espero hayas disfrutado el capi, he ahi el tan esperado encuentro entre Draco y Hermione, claro las cosas no salieron del todo bien, pero no te procupes, Draco no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, eso te lo aseguro. Tambien gracias por aclarar mi duda, al final era un "concecionario" s nunca en mi corta vida lo habia escuchado, pero ya que, agregue una palabra nueva a mi vocabulario, por ayudarme este capi tambien va dedicado a ti. Una cosa mas, lei "El secreto de los Malfoy" es realmente buena, me gusto muxo, pero no sabia si enviarte un RR o decirtelo aqui, si lo deceas te lo envio es tu decicion, como sabras yo acato lo que dice el pueblo jajajajaja. Muxicimas gracias por el RR y un gran besote y un abrazo para ti, cuidate 0.-

**maggigranger: **Hola Maggi! sabes? no se si decirte "Gracias por el RR querida hermana" o "Mejor no me lo hubieras mandado "querida" hermana" Bueno aqui esta tu interaccion entre Draco y Herm, pero quiero aclarar q no lo hice porq me lo hayas ordenado, porq solo eres mayor q yo por meses p , ya que insistes en q te lo pida de buena forma "Oh! por favor queridicima hermana, me haria el gran favor de enviarle un RR a tan humilede servidora q solo vive para escribir y recibir critcas (bueno tambien para leer, jugar, dibujar, comer, correr, etc. Pero no es el punto) por el nuevo capitulo q con tanto esfuerzo he puesto?" ¿asi esta mejor? espero q si (mas te vale) espero tu RR. Bien a ti no te mando besos, bueno solo uno y porq sino me pegas x.x, tau 0.-

**tyson violador:** Hola pequeña! me encanta q el capi anterior te haya gustado espero q este tambien y q me dejes otro lindo RR, no falta muxo para q vean la reaccion de Ron y Neville, y aseguro q no sera del todo buena, especialmente la de Ron muajajajaja. Otra cosa ¿Como q TU Draco? es Mi Draco... jajajajaja bueno creo q hay suficiente para compartir, pero de igual forma... jejejejeje. Mil gracias por tu RR, te cuidas, muxos besos 0.-

**BeA-MaLfOy: **hola pequeña! me facina q el capi 5 te haya encantado espero q de igual forma el 6, y creeme, a mi tampoco me gustaria estar en la piel de ninguna de las dos cuando Ron y Neville se enteren x.x pobresitas, tratare de hacerlo divertido jajajaja q mala soy... Gracias por aclarar mi duda al final la cosa se llamaba "concecionario", nunca en mi vida lo habia escuchado, pero agregue la palabra a mi vocabulario y no se me olvidara mas (eso espero) por ayudarme tambien te dedico este capi. Sobre la cancion q he puesto es asi como se llama "Gone" Si la buscas en el Ares aparece por ese nombre o simplemente pon N'sync y buscala de igual manera en el Kazaa, ahora si tienes problemitas avisame y tratare de buscar una solucion. Sobre tu duda con respecto a donde ha estado Draco todo el tiempo, esta en le capi dos, y tambien aparece en el tres al principio, el estubo en Rusia, se podria decir q se fue escapando de sus problemas, cualquier duda al respecto puedes leer "El porque de Draco Malfoy" o preguntarmelo directamente, estoy aqui para responder sus dudas, asi q no dudes en preguntarme. Mil gracias por el RR, un beso y un abrazo cuidate 0.-

**lesly-radcliffe: **Hi pequeña! no sabes lo feliz q me hace saber q les esta gustando el fic, me da muxas fuerzas para continuar escribiendo. Subi el capi lo mas rapido q pude, espero no te ayas impasientado tanto jajajajaja y q te guste el capi y me dejes tu opinion. Te mando un beso y un abrazo grande y gracias por el RR 0.-

**paula-malfoy: **Hola mi pequeña! gracias por el RR, y me encanta q encuentres genial el fic, y gracias tambien por decir q es mega original, la verdad eso es lo q pretendia, ya q todos los fic son muy monotonos, aunque hay unos q son monotonos pero q son muy buenos igualmente. Y espero despues de este capi dejes de pensar q soy malbada jajajajaja, aqui tienes el sexto capi y espero te aya gustado, muxos besitos 0.-

**LaUrIz: **Pequeña no debes estar triste, porque me pones triste a mi tambien :(, deseo de todo corazon q tus problemas hayan terminado y ahora tengas una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, en mi encontraras una gran amiga y confidente, podemos hablar por chat y asi lo deseas, mi msn es nivriddlehotmai... por cualquier cosa no dudes en agregarme y hablamos y si no estoy conectada me envias un maily me conectare a la hora q quieras ¿vale? y no te entristescas, hay muxas cosas lindas por las q sonreir . Mil gracias por el RR y en cuanto a la cancion "Kiss me" ten por seguro q la encontraras al final del fic. Me alegro q la historia te guste y dejame tu opinion sobre el nuevo capi okis? una gran besote y un abrazo muy fuerte. Cuidate 0.-

**Jean Potter Radcliffe: **Hola pequeña, me facina tu nick estan dos de mis apellidos favoritos jajajajaja, bueno me facina q el fic te guste, ojala siga siendo asi, y aqui esta otro capi para q leas y disfrutes. Bueno aqui esta el primer encuentro entre Draco y Herm, pobresita, creo q me pondria igual de nerviosa q ella, pero por suerte ahi estaba Ronny . fue super tierno, bueno ya habran otros encuentros entre ellos, Drqui no se va a der porvencido tan pronto eso tenlo por seguro. Un gran besote y Gracias 0.-

**TPRiddle: **Hola primita hermosa! jajajajajaja bueno primero q nada gracias por el RR, me alegra q la historia te haya gustado, y ya se q siempre pierdo la otra ( no tienes q recordarmelo a cada rato) ya te dije q he buscado por todas partes, la proxima vez q nos veamos tendras q mandarmela y tendre q escribir de nuevo lo q ya habia escrito con tanto esfuerzo, pero... ni modo... quiero llevar algo abanzado cuando entremos a clases... NOOOOOO por favor NOOOOOOO no quero no quero no quero, bueno quiero para q nos veamos, pero solo para eso, la verdad no echo de menos a ningun profesor (quiza un poco a la señora Sarita) ¿sabias q hay una monja nueva? mi mamá dijo q la vio, es alta y muy delgada, casi como sor luz jajajajaja otra como ella NOOOOOOOOO dos monjas q nos quieren quitar nuestras calaveras NOOOOOOOOOO jajjajaja, oye¿oiste lo de los pantalonmes de colegio? son horrorosos, son tipo abuelita de esos q te llegan SUPER arriba s y no se puede usar ninguno q no sea ese, las monjas son unas (censurado) jajajajaja, bueno eh... creo q me fui del tema principal... estas cosas deberia habertelas dicho por mail... jajajaja... pero... bueno... ya esta echo... Cambiando de tema...jajajajajaja asi q no dormiste nada en el cumple de la melisa? jajajajjaja bueno para tu envidia yo dormi placidamente en mi camita acolchadita y tapadita jajajajaja me imagino el sueño q tenias, asi q no te preocupes. Muxos besos hablamos en el chat bye 0.-

**Miki Matsura: **hola pequeñita! y no tienes q darme las gracias por nada, yo estoy aqui para escribir y contestar sus dudas, okis? Bueno me alegra doblemente q mis dos historias te gusten jajajajaja de verdad muxas gracias por los RR, lo pase genial en la playa, pero ya las echaba de menos y mi compu, jajajajaja aun no se cuando voy a casa de mi abuela, pero voy a ir eso es seguro, tambien tengo otra salida a la playa no se cuando, asi q aprovechare el tiempo al maximo, lo prometo. Espero q el capi te haya gustado y me dejes mas RRs. Pronto tendras el cuarto capi de "¿Matrimonio arreglado?" y el 7 de "Problemas por un trabajo". Muxos besos y abrazos, cuidate 0.-

**Bueno he terminado de responder todos sus RRs, uffffff me demoro mas respondiendolos q escribiendo el capi jajajaja pero no importa, me doy el tiempo de responder cada uno de ellos, mil gracias por sus RRs y por leer mi fic.**

**Si a alguna de ustedes les interesa q les de mi opinion sobre alguno de sus fic, solo diganme el nombre y yo lo leo, okis? cualquiera sea la pareja no importa si ustedes quieren q lo lea, y les de mi opinion lo are.**

**Una ultima cosilla, una vez mas demuestro mi ignorancia... jajajaja... por mas q he tratado de poner historias en mis favoritos, no se como hacerlo, si alguien fuera tan amable ¿podria decirme como lo hago? se lo agradeceria un monton, porfis...**

**Bueno he aqui otra cancion hermosa, esta es a peticion de mi pequeña LaUrIz, si alguien quiere q q le ponga una cancion solo digamelo okis, bien aqui esta, disfrutenla...**

**Kiss me**

Kiss me  
out of the bearded barley  
Nightly  
beside the green green grass  
Swing swing  
swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlight floor  
Lift up your open hand  
And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moons are sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me  
down by the broken tree house  
Swing me  
upon its hanging tire  
Bring bring  
bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlight floor  
Lift up your open hand  
And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moons are sparkling  
So kiss me

Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlight floor  
Lift up your open hand  
And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moons are sparkling  
So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

**Sixpence None the Richer**


	7. La cena

**Hola mis pequeñas! Bueno debo decirles que estoy casi segura q mas de una se enojara con este capi y tendras grandes ganas de matarme, solo espero q me comprendan (porq yo estoy haciendo grandes esfuersos por no matarme a mi misma por lo q hice jajajaja) pero bueno, ya esta hecho, q se le va a hacer.**

**Por peticion de ustedes mismas, el capi es mas largo de lo q suelo hacerlo, pero me insistieron tanto q... no me quedo otra, como saben, yo hago lo que pide el pueblo... jajajajaja**

**Una cosa mas, este capi va dedicado a mis pequeñas: Miki-Matzura, BeA-MaLfOy y paula-malfoy; por aclara mi duda, un millon de Gracias!**

**Mañana (martes) me voy otra vez a la playa (ya se, siempre lo mismo, pero es la verdad, a mis papis se les ocurre ir a la playa, y como yo apenas tengo voz y voto, debo ir; claro dire que lo paso re bien :d pero igual echo de menos mi compu) por lo que no creo pueda escribir en como cinco dias, prometo hacerlo cuanto antes, cuando pueda, ademas tengo q aprobechar, ya que no me queda casi nada para entrar al colegio (NOOOOOO) pero bueno... ya vere q hacer con respecto a eso... aqui les dejo el capi 7, disfrutenlo y despues de leerlo dejenme un lindo rr, por fis, no les cuesta nada, solo presionen el botoncito q dice "go" y me dejan un hermosisimo rr okis?**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Capitulo 7: **_"La cena"_

Herm se desperto a la mañana siguiente con un rayo de luz sobre su rostro, se giro hacia el otro lado y se topó con la respiracion de alguien.

Abrio los ojos, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver la cara de Ron; él la tenia abrazada por la cintura, y dormia placidamente.

Miro su reloj: las 09:20, hoy no trabajaba, pero habia quedado con Ginny para ir a hacer las compras del mes. Miro a Ron por unos segundos y suavemente le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Una sonrisa aparecio en los labios del chico y lentamente abrio los ojos

- Que linda manera de despertar- Le dijo abrazandola mas, y apengandola hacia si- Me encantaria despertar todos los dias asi

- Gracias por lo de anoche- Dijo de repente Herm- Y por haberte quedado conmigo, No queria estar sola y...

Ron le puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios y dijo..

- No tienes nada que agracer, fue un verdadero placer- Y le dio un beso en los labios¿Trabajas hoy?

- No¿tu?

- En la mañana dos horas, y en la tarde 4, pero estoy libre en la noche¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Cómo a las 9?

- Me parece un idea genial, pero ahora lebantate, si no llegaras atrasado

- Estoy pensando seriamente en no ir- Dijo Ron mientras le besaba el cuello

- Ron... Por favor... no puedes faltar...- Decia Herm tratando de separarlo

- Ay! Esta bien...- Dijo algo molesto, se lebanto y fue al baño

Herm se acomodo en su cama.

"Que cambiado estaba... apenas lo reconoci... estaba bastante gua..."

**Hermione! Deja de pensar en ese estupido y lebantate, tienes cosas que hacer**

"Tienes razon, no puedo... no debo... pensar en Dra... Mal... ESE"

**Asi se habla, ahora arriba**

Se lebanto y fue a la cocina a preparara el desayuno

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Un chico rubio estaba sentado en la cebecera de una gran mesa, tomando desayuno con una sonrisa que no se le habia borrado desde la noche anterior

Habia visto a Hermione, a SU Hermione, no podia creer lo hermosa que estaba, tenia que averiguar, donde trabajaba, donde vivia.

Pero habia algo que no le habia gustado, Blaise habia mencionado a unos "novios celosos" eso lo molestaba un poco. Pero él no se iba a dar por vencido, Herm iba a ser suya, si o si

Pero debia averiguar quien era ese tal "novio"

"¿Seguira con él Weasley?"

Decidio que lo mejor era llamar a Blaise y preguntarle un par de cosillas referentes a Hermione, cuando se iba a parar para ir a la chimenea...

- Niño Draco- Llamo Gladis entrando en el comedor. Draco se detuvo y rodo los ojos antes de darse vuelta

- Qué pasa nana?

- El entierro de su padre empieza en menos de media hora y usted ni siquiera se ha cambiado de ropa- Lo reprendio Gladis

Draco se quedo quieto, lo habia olvidado, claro que no tenia ningun interes en asistir al entierro, por él, que tiraran el cuerpo a una foza común, pero no tenia opcion debia hacerlo quiera o no. Suspiro ondamente y dijo

- Esta bien nana, tu ganas...

Subio las escaleras a su cuarto y se cambio a un terno negro y bluza blanca

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Herm y Gin habian terminado de hacer las compras para el mes. Estaban guardando todo en la alacena, cuando el movil de Gin sonó

- Diga?

- _Hola chiquita_

- Neville! Por fin te dignaste a llamar

- _Jajajaja, sabes que tenia turno, no tienes idea lo agotador que fue,no me quedo ni tiempo de llamarte_

- Bueno, por eso me tendras que invitar a comer .

- _Jajajaja por eso te llamaba, Hable con Ron, y me conto que hoy iba a salir a cenar con Herm, y se me ocurrio hacer lo mismo contigo _

-Es tu espectacular manera de invitarme a cenar? Podrias esforzarte un poquito mas

- _Jajajaja esta bien Ginevra Weasley¿me haria el honor de acompañarme esta noche a cenar?_

- Jajajaja esta mejor, pero debes seguir esforzandote Jejejeje

- _mala_

- Jajajaja ¿A que hora pasas por mi?

- _A las 8?_

- 9?

- _Esta bien, entonces nos vemos un beso_

- Y otro para ti, bye (Ndla: Para las que no saben, significa Adios (Conciencia de la autora: cuantas veces debo decirte que no todos son tan ignorantes como tu) (yo: Que malo eres, y cuantas veces debo decirte yo que no todos conocen el ingles?) Disculpen a esta bocona, bueno mejor sigamos con la historia .)

Ginny colgo el movil (o celular) y se dirigio a la cocina muy contenta

- Y a ti que te pasa- Pregunto Herm al ver que Gin sonreia abiertamente

- Neville me invito a cenar...- Respondio sin dejar de sonreir

- Ah! A mi tambien Ron me invito¿qué te parece si nos vamos a comprar unos vestidos para esta noche?

- Me parece bien, vamos

Cogieron las llaves del auto de la mesita y salieron.

-o0o-oo-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El velorio habia resultado extremadamente aburrido para Draco, tubo que estar todo el dia poniendo cara de tritesa, cuando lo unico que queria era saltar de felicidad porque habia encontrado a Hermione... Tubo que soportar a todos los "amigos" de su padre darle el pésame por su muerte.

"¿Por qué no se lanzan al infierno y me dejan en paz?"

**Vaya que simpatico**

"¿Siempre tienes que molestar en el momento mas inoportuno?" (Ndla: bienvenido a mi mundo... )

**Yo no molesto **(Ndla: si, claro...)

"No, aburres, ahora mejor callate, lo unico que quiero es llegar a mi casa, darme una ducha relajante y luego..."

**¿Dormir?**

"Claro que no, llamar a Blaise y preguntarle por Hermione..."

**Vas a seguir con esa pobre chica¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? Ella tiene novio, seguramente es feliz y...**

"Ya callate, estoy seguro que ella aun me quiere, solo tengo que reconquistarla, asi de simple y..."

**Has lo que quieras, pero no digas que no te lo adverti **(Ndla: mi conciencia dice eso todo el tiempo, y despues es frustrante escuchar como te dice "Te lo dije" )

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- No son hermosos los vestidos que compramos- Pregunto Gin entuciasmada mientras entraba al departamento y encendia la luz

- Son preciosos, ya quiero ver la cara que va a poner Ron cuando me vea- Dijo Herm

- Qué hora es?

- Las... 8 00

- LAS 8? Rapido hay que empezar a cambiarse

Rapidamente Herm se metio al baño, mientras Gin llebaba su vestido a su habitacion. Luego de que Herm saliera con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra en la cabeza entro Ginny.

Herm saco de la bolsa un hermoso vestido azul cielo, era hermoso, no tenia espalda, solo se amarraba con unas tiritasen ella y en el cuello, era largo, hasta el suelo, tenia un tajo hasta un poco mas abajo de la cadera, muy provocativo, el escote era en V y dejaba notar sus atributos. Se lo puso, con un movimiento de varita se arreglo el cabello, lo tomo en un elegante tomate, dejando algunos risos fuera para darle mas belleza. Al conjunto agrego una hermosa gargantilla de oro con una gran H (regalo de Ron) y unos pendientes tambien de oro. Se sento frente al tocador y se maquillo, lo que mas resaltaban eran sus ojos, delineados y maquillados con un azul hermoso y brillante, sus labios con labial rojo cereza, no tan fuerte, mas bien sutil, y sobre ellos brillo. Como complemento a su hermoso vestido, le habia pedido prestado a Ginny sus sandalias azules, con tacon alto y cuerdas que se amarraban a lo largo de la pierna.

Se veia realmente hermosa, tomo su cartera, un abrigo y salio de la habitacion para esperar en el living.

10 minutos despues Ginny salio de su habitacion...

A diferencia de Herm, Gin llebava un vestido Blanco, este se sujetaba en el duello, como un cinturon (Ndla: no se si me explico, pero imaginence un cinturon en el cuello, yo tengo una polera asi .) en el costado derecho del estomago tenia un gran sacado que dejaba al descubierto un poco mas de la mitad del vientre. Tambien llegaba al suelo y tenia un tajo en la pierna izquierda. Su cabello lo llebaba suelto, pero se habia echo unos elegantes risos de la mitad del cabello hacia abajo. Como el vestido le cubria el cuello no llebava collar, pero si unos hermosos aretes blancos en forma de luna. Su maquillaje era muy, muy sutil, los ojos los habia maquillado con un poco de sombra blanca, sin delinearlos, pero si mucho rimel para que las pestañas resaltaran, y sus labios estaban muy brillantes, les habia echado mucho brillo labial. Sus sandalias, tambien blancas, tenian un taco finisimo, no se amarraban dejando al descubierto su delgado tobillo.

- Vaya Gin! Estas hermosa- Dijo Herm abrazandola

- Tu tambien, el vestido te queda precioso, como si hubiera sido diseñado especialmente para ti

- Pues tu pareces un hermoso angel pelirrojo

- Jajaja Gracias

Ding, Dong!

Herm abrio la puerta, dejando ver un Ron muy apuesto (Ndla: la verdad que Herm se quede con Draco no quiere decir que no haya que apreciar lo que es bueno, y Ron es BUENO!) llebaba un pantalon verde y una camisa amarilla, pero un amarillo muy claro, con los primeros CUATRO botones desabrochados (Ndla: Merlin! Alguien traiga rapido un balde para la baba de la autora (Conciencia de la autora: Babosa ) (yo:  callate) sigamos mejor), el pelo rebuelto estrategicamente, para que no se viera chascon, pero tampoco peinado.

Junto a el Neville tambien estaba bastante apuesto, habia cambiado mucho los ultimos años, llebava un pantalon negro y una camiza blanca, con los puños desabrochados al igual que los primeros tres botones. Su cabello al igual que Ron lo llebava despeinado estrategicamente.

Ambos con una rosa en la mano derecha y la otra en el bolsillo, la rosa que tenia Neville era blanca y la de Ron roja.

Los dos chicos abrerion mucho los ojos al ver a sus chicas, no podian moverse, estaban anonadados observando lo hermosas que se veian

Herm y Ginny se miraron divertidas, Herm camino hacia Ron y Gin hacia Neville, les dieron un suave beso en la comisura de los labios y tomaron la rosa

- Gracias- Dijo Herm con una sonrisa oliendo la rosa- Es preciosa, sabes que son mis favoritas

- Lo mismo digo, Gracias, Nev

Pero ninguno dijo nada, seguian recorriendo el cuerpo de ambas con los ojos

- Eh... ¿Chicos? Estan bien- Dijo Gin despacio

- Ah! Ya se que paso Gin- Dijo Herm haciendo un pucherito- A los chicos no les gustaron los vestidos...

- NO- Ambos reaccionaron rapidamente, por lo que Herm sonrio satisfactoriamente

- Se ven... hermosas...- Dijo Ron

- Preciosas- Añadio Neville

- Gracias- Dijeron ambas sonrojandose un poco, (Ndla: auque ya no eran tan vergonzosas una chica siempre suele poner un poco de rubor en sus mejillas cuando un chico le dice que se ve bien, a mi me pasa)

- Bueno¿vamos Ron- Pregunto Herm

- Vamos ¿Ustedes donde van a ir?

- A un Restaurante Frances- Respondio Neville, Gin abrio mucho los ojos

- Al "Le Paris"- Pregunto Gin esperanzada

- Si, hice reservaciones para...

Pero no pudo finalizar la frase ya que Ginny se le habia lanzado a los brazos, le encantaba ese restaurante, y Neville lo sabia, por eso habia echo las reservaciones...

- Gracias- Dijo Gin dandole un suave beso en los labios

- De nada, bueno ¿y ustedes? Dónde van?

- A "La colla squisita" (Ndla: significa la pasta esquicita, en italiano)- Respondio Ron

- En serio- Pregunto Herm tambien abriendo mucho los ojos

- Si...

Herm rapidamente se tiro a sus brazos de igual manera que Ginny, la comida italiana era su favorita

- Bueno, Ron, lo mejor sera que nos vayamos- Dijo Neville ofresiedole su brazo a Ginny quien lo acepto gustosa

- Te encuentro toda la razon Nev- Ron hizo lo mismo y Herm lo acepto rapidamente sin dejar de sonreir

Salieron las dos parejas del departamento y bajaron juntos al estacionamiento donde cada uno fue por su lado: Ron en su deportivo azul, y Neville en el suyo blanco

Claro que ambas reservaciones tenian un proposito, que ninguna de las dos chicas se imaginaba...

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Draco y Blaise estaban en la casa de el primero, conversando animadamente, A Draco le daba un poquitin de miedo preguntarle a Blaise por Hermione, se daria cuenta que le gusta, y no queria eso, asi que decidio tocar el tema como que no quiere la cosa...

- No sabia que te llebabas con las Weasley y la Granger- Dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Blaise

- Bueno, nos hemos hecho amigos- Respondio Blaise con una sonrisa- una amiga me invito a uno de sus desfiles y alli las vi, conversamos un rato y nos hicimos amigos, Pero parece que los novios me tienen mala, seguramente tienen envidia porque yo soy mejor, no se como dos chicas como esas pueden andar con esos dos...

- Y con quienes andan esas dos? Los conosco- Pregunto Draco interesado en la respuesta

- Por supuesto que los conoces, la Weasley esta con Longbottom- Al decir eso Blaise hizo una mueca de desagrado- y Granger con el Weasley

Draco quedo con la boca abierta, apretando fuertemente los puños, asi que SU Hermione seguia con la comadreja, bueno tendria que ocuparse de él personalemente, sonrio maliciosamente pensando en lo que le aria

- Draco, eh Draco? Me escuchas?

- Qué? Qué cosa?

- Te quedaste como ido¿paso algo?

- No, nada, es solo que... eh... pensaba en que mañana resiviré legalmente el dinero de mis padres- Mintio rapidamente

- Ah! Claro... por un momento crei que te habias puesto celoso de que Hermione estuviera con Weasley, como ustedes en Hogwarts...

- Eso fue solo una apuesta Blaise... lo sabes... Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué haremos mañana?

- Bueno, yo estoy invitado a un desfile de moda... ¿quieres venir? Me sobra una entrada... te aseguro que te va a encantar... muchas, muchicimas mujeres en traje de baño, ropa interior, trajes diminutos... oh! Es el paraiso- Suspiró Blaise

Draco parecio meditarlo por unos momentos, Blaise habia dicho que ahí se habia encontrado a la Weasley y a Su Mione, asi que quiza tambien vayan a ese desfile, y asi podria verla e incluso acercarse a hablar con ella (eso si ella no lo aturdia, claro esta) (Ndla: creo que no hace falta destacar que Draco no sabia que ellas eran modelos, porque como abran leido Blaise no fue lo que se dice "especifico" solo dijo que las habia visto alli)

- Esta bien, voy... Total la lectura del testamento es el la mañana, tendre toda la tarde libre

- Espero que la noche tambien, porque empieza a las 10, y termina como a las 1 o 2 de la mañana, y despues es el carrete...

- Ok, dormire bien esta noche

"Voy a convencer a Blaise de que invite a la Weasley y a Hermione a carretear, asi yo estoy con Mione, mientras el entretiene a la Weasley. La verdad dudo que lleve al Weasley a ver un desfile, para que vea a todas esas tipas semi desnudas, con lo celosa que es... lo mas probable es que vaya solo con la Weasley" Estos pensamientos lo hicieron sonreir

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Neville estaciono el auto, y ayudo a Ginny a bajar de él. Ingresaron al restaurante, era hermoso, estaba decorado con esculturas de vidrio y agua, mucha agua.

- Buenas noches "señog"- Dijo uno de los camareros- Me "pegmiten" sus abrigos, "Pog favog"

- Gracias- Dijo Neville mientras le sacaba el abrigo a Ginny y entregaba su chaqueta- Tenemos reservacion...- Neville se dirigio a otro camarero que estaba en la puerta

- Me podria "decig" su nombre, "pog favog"- Pregunto el camarero

- Neville Longbottom

El camarero busco en una lista y cuando encontro el nombre se dirigio a otro de los camareros

- Lleba al "señog" Longbottom a la mesa 15

- "Pog" supuesto, sigame "señog" Longbottom

El camarero los diriguio al segundo piso, Gin se emociono mucho, nunca habian subido al segundo piso. Cuando pisó el ultimo escalon, quedo igual de maravillada que en el piso inferior, todo era muy sofisticado y hermoso, miro alrededor tratando de encontrar la mesa 15, pero solo vio hasta la 14

"Que extraño¿Dónde esta nuestra mesa?"

Pero su pregunta quedo respondida al ver hacia donde se diriguia el camarero, abrio una gran puerta de vidrio que daba a un precioso balcón, con hermosa vista a la ciudad, y en el centro habia un mesa para dos, con el numero 15 sobre ella, junto a un cartelito que decia "Reservado"

Ginny estaba maravillada, todo era muy romantico... haciendo todo su esfuerso y poniendo en practica sus buenos modales, tuvo que abstenerse a saltarle al cuello a Neville y comerselo a besos

Neville obserbava todo conforme, fijo sus ojos en Ginny y vio el brillo de los suyos, se sintio muy orgulloso de si mismo e hizo nota mental de dejar una buena propina al camarero por haberse echo cargo del decorado

Se acerco a Ginny y le abrio la silla para que ella se sentara, esta lo mas educadamente posible tomo asiento y luego observo como Neville se sentaba frente a ella

El camarero les entrego los menú, y mientras ellos veian que iban a pedir, él les servia una copa de vino

- Qué se van a "segvig"?

- El plato numero 7, 5 y 9- Dijo Neville entregandole el menú al camarero al igual que Ginny

- Excelente eleccion- Recogio ambos menús y los dejo solos mientras iba a buscar la comida

- Esto es como un sueño Nev, nunca crei que fueras tan romantico...- Dijo Gin mirandolo coquetamente

- Ya vez... se hace de todo en la vida...

Pasaron una velada fantastica, ya habian terminado de comer y estaban riendo de una cosa que habia dicho Ginny

Neville paro de reir, y se puso ¿serio, tomo las manos de Ginny haciendo que esta dejara de reirse

- Qué pasa, Nev- Pregunto Gin preocupada por la cara de este

- Gin... yo debo decirte algo- Dijo Neville seriamente

- Te escucho

- Ginny... yo... tu...

- Si?

- Tu... sabes que yo te quiero ¿cierto?

- Claro, yo tambien te quiero mucho...

- Tu... ¿me... amas- Pregunto temeroso por la respuesta

Ginny no respondio enseguida, sabia que queria mucho a Neville, pero no estaba segura si lo amaba... por un momento unos ojos verde esmeralda aparecieron en su mente, pero luego la imagen de ella llorando en los brazos de un chico, palido y regordete, quien le decia que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien...

- Si... yo te amo Neville- Respondio suavemente con una sonrisa adorable, que Neville respondio con una todavia mas linda y radiante

- Ginny...- Separo una de sus manos de las de ella, y la metioal bolsillo izquierdo, de el saco una pequeña cajita forrada de rojo, Neville la abrio y aparecio un hermoso anillo de oro, con un gran rubi rojo encima. Ginny lo contemplo por unos momentos...- Ginny... ¿Casate conmigo?

Abrio mucho los ojos, no se esperaba que le dijera eso... miro la cara esperanzada de Neville, cerro los ojos y se vio vestida enteramente de Blanco, con un enorme velo y un ramo de flores en las manos...

- Si...- Susurro aun con los ojos cerrados

- Qué- Pregunto Neville acercandose mas

- Si...- Repitio abriendo los ojos- Si Neville, me quiero casar contigo...- Termino sonriendo

Neville se lebanto de la silla y cargo en sus brazos a Ginny

- Prometo que no te arrepentiras- Dijo antes de empezar a besarla...

"Se que no lo are..."

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Herm y Ron al igual que Ginny y Neville habian pasado una fantastica velada... habian cenado a la luz de las velas en un lugar muy intimo y hermoso

- La comida estaba deliciosa- Dijo Herm limpiandose la boca con la servilleta, Ron la observaba nervioso, se notaba en su mirada¿Qué pasa Ron?

- Herm yo...

- Si?

Tomando aire hondamente y armandose del valor de un ex Gryffindor, se lebanto de su asiento y se arrodillo ante Hermione

Esta habia quedado un poco sorprendida por el gesto de Ron, pero se mantuvo callada para que este continuara

- Herm, yo se que quiza... quiza tu no me ames...

- Por qué dices eso Ron? Yo te quiero mucho y...

- Pero me amas?

- Si... yo he aprendido a amarte Ron... has sabido esperar, y eso dice mucho, por lo menos para mi...- No estaba segura si de verdad lo amaba, pero algo dentro de su cabeza le gritaba fuertemente que si, pero su corazon no estaba muy seguro.

- Estas segura- Pregunto Ron esperanzado

Herm lo penso unos segundos y respondio

- Si... segura

Entonces Ron con una sonrisa en su cara saco una pequeña cajita negra, la abrio y en su interior... (Ndla¿a que no adivinan que habia? Jajaja) habia un hermosisimo anillo, tenia diamantes blancos que formaban un hermoso corazon.

Herm lo obserbo cuidadosamente, era precioso, lebanto la vista para mirar a Ron quien todavia tenia una sonrisa en el rostro...

- Princesa... tu... ¿Te casarias conmigo?

Herm lo penso detenidamente, sabia que queria mucho a Ron, y que estaba muy cerca de amarlo... pero casarse con él, no estaba segura si queria casarse aun, aunque despues una idea se le vino a la cabeza: Draco Malfoy. Casandose con Ron podria controlar y hasta desaparecer esa chispa que se encendio en su corazon cuando lo vio. Lebanto la vista hacia Ron y se concentro en sus ojos, esos ojos azules que esperaban con esperanza la respuesta de Herm...

- Si Ron... Me casare contigo...

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Por favor... no maten a la autora... fue un colapsus nervioso, jajajajaja, tenia que poner algo fuerte para realizar una idea que tengo en mente, y fue lo unico que se me ocurrio. Por fis, esperen hasta que termine el fic para matarme, jajajaja.**

**Bueno ahora respondo a sus hermosos rr:**

**Jean Potter Radcliffe: **Hola pequeña, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, y lo que mas me algra es que lo hayas encontrado hermoso, vaya, no pense que alguna de mis lectoras haya estado a punto de llorar, a mi me pasa de repente, con algunos fics, soy algo sensible, jajajajaja. Te agradesco montones elrr, espero el capi te haya gustado, y me dejes otro lindo rr. muxos besos 0.-

**Hitomi Feltom: **Hi mi preciosa pequeña! bueno primero que nada respondere tu duda, Draco apostó con Blaise y otros de Slytherin que el podia acostarse con Hermione, y cuando lo logro, le dijo que no la queria y que todo habia sido una apuesta. Ese es un brebe resumen, si quieres mas informacion lee de nuevo el capi 3 "El porque de Draco Malfoy" okis?. En este capi se explica porq Blaise, Gin y Herm se lleban bien (estaba obligada a ponerlo, ya que varias me lo han preguntado) Ya se que en este capi no hay encuentro entre Draco y Herm, pero pasiencia, pronto lo abra. Para mi no es una molestia dejarte un rr, asi que loaré.Muxicimos besos preciosa pequeña, cuidate 0.-

**rasaaabe: **Hola pequeña bebe! muxas gracias por el rr, me iluciona muxo que les guste lo que escribo, espero q este capi tambien te guste y me dejes otro lindo rr .. bueno muxas gracias por todo, mile besos y abrazos 0.-

**Miki Matsura: **Hi pequeña! De verdad te agradesco que me hayas solucionado mi duda, por eso te dedico este capi okis? ahora ya se como puedo poner historias en mis favoritos .. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y... hoy mismo debo actualizar mis tres fic, porq mañana me voy de viaje nuevamente. Asi que tendras dos capis para leer, jajajaja. Ya vez que este capi esta vastante largo, ya que tantas lectoras me lo piden... uno debe hacer lo que el pueblo quiere y si el pueblo quiere capis mas largos... yo escribo capis mas largos. Bueno gracias por el rr, Muxos besos 0.-

**gaby malfoy: **Hola pequeña! me alaga muxisimo que nuevas lectoras lean el fic, te agradesco mil veces el rr, espero q este capi te guste y me dejes otro rr, y no te preocupes por Draco y Herm, van a quedar juntos, solo que va a demorar un poco, jajajaja. Bueno nos vemos, besos 0.-

**BeA-MaLfOy: **Hi pequeña! primero q nada... GRACIAS! otra vez el capi va dirigido a ti, me aclaraste la duda perfectamente, asi q te debo una jjajajaja. No te preocupes por lo de la duda, para eso estoy aqui, para responderlas, asi q despreocupate. Me alegra haberte echo feliz al colocar la canion, es la verdad muy buena .. Bueno me despido con un besote grande... cuidate 0.-

**Ann Potter:** Hola pequeña! no sabes las iluciones q me hace q te guste el fic, muxas gracias por el rr, y ya vez, este capi no esta tan corto jajajaja, espero te haya gustado, y ya se q no hay encuantro D/Hr pero tranquila, ya los vas a ver, jajaja, estoy de acurdo en q Rowling lo mas provable es q ponga a Herm con Ron, auque tamnpoco me desagrada tanto, pero bueno...muxos besos y abrazos 0.-

**Aome Black Malfoy Weasley: **Hi pequeña! me fasina qel fic te guste, mil graxias por el rr, y ojala me mandes otro y... no te procupes por la cancion, baja al final de la pagina y ahi la encontraras, es una cancion muy linda, tambien me gusta muxo .. Te mando un gran besote 0.-

**lesly-radcliffe: **Hola pequeña! gracias por el rr, me encanta que te haya gustado el capi, espero q este tambien te guste y me mandes un rr .. Cuidate, te mando un beso y an fuerte abrazo 0.-

**paula-malfoy: **Hi pequeña! q bueno q te haya gustado el capi y lo mejor de todo es q... ya no soy tan malvada! algo es algo, jajajajaj. Gracias por aclarar mi duda, por eso el fic tambien va dedicado a ti, mil gracias por eso y por el rr. Como lo prometi lei tu fic y debo decirte q... ESTA GENIAL! ojala lo sigas pronto, la verdad lo encontre bien original, claro q pobre Herm, saber qte gusta alguien q te odia debe ser horrible. Bueno siguelo pronto. Este capi mas largo, si no me equivoco, el mas largo q he escrito, asi q espero te guste y me dejes otro hermoso rr .. Te mando un gran besote y gracias por todo 0.-

**conuli: **Hola pequeña! tu como tantas otras se sorprendio por lo de Blise, Gin y Herm, por eso en este capi Blaise lo explica, jajajaja, Me alegra escuchar (o en este caso leer) q te gusto el fic y hayas quedado conforme con el capi. Como vez, le hice caso a tu consejo y el capi quedo mas largo, ajajaja, espero te guste y me dejes otro rr . Un besote, cuidate 0.-

**Kazumi-Potter: **Hi pequeña! no te preupes por el rr, por lo menos me enivaste uno en este capi, si no si q me hubiera sentido muxo :( jajajaja pero no paso, asi q no te preocupes, no sabes cuanto me gusta q el fic te guste ( eso sono mal ¿cierto?) otra cosa... respondiendo a tu pregunta... SI! SOY CHILENA! y a muxa honrra . me alegra saber q una de mis pequeñas es de mi misma nacionalidad¿de donde eres?. Ojala el capi te haya gustado y me envies otro hermoso rr, un gran besote, cuidate 0.-

**Bueno ya respondi todos sus rr, y ahora soo debo escribir el 4 y 3 capitulos de mis otrso fics, responder a sus rr y subirlos en solo una tarde, nada demaciado complicado ¿cierto? () pero lo hago gustosa por ustedes, pensando q luego voy a ver el fruto de mi esfurzo leyendo sus rrs .**

**Bueno aqui les dejo la cancion solocitada por mi pequeña AomeBlackMalfoyWeasley, espero la disfrutes, y las demas tambien.**

**No me ames**

Dime porque lloras  
_De felicidad,  
_y porque te ahogas  
_Por la soledad_

Di porque me tomas, fuerte asi mis manos. Y tus pensamientos te van llevando._Yo te quiero tanto  
_Y porque sera,  
_Loco testarudo, no lo dudes mas, aunque en el futuro, haya un muro enorme, yo no tengo miedo, quiero enamorarme _

No me ames porque pienses que parezco diferente,  
_tu no piensas que es lo justo ver pasar el tiempo juntos, _

No me ames que comprendo la mentira que seria,_ si tu amor no merezco, no me ames, mas quedate otro dia _

**No me ames porque estoy perdido,porque cambie el mundo, porque es el destinoporque... no se puede somos un espejo,y tu asi serias lo que yo de mi reflejo.**

**_No me ames para estar muriendo,dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos,  
no me ames para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelo,  
con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo..._**

No se que decirte esa es la verdad, si la gente quiere sabe lastimar...  
_Tu y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven, pero en este cielo sola no me dejes.._

No me dejes,no me dejes,  
no me escuches si te digo 'no me ames',  
_No me dejes, no desarmes mi corazon con ese 'no me ames',  
_no me ames te lo ruego, mi amargura dejame,  
_sabes bien que no puedo, que es inutil, que siempre te amare... _

**No me ames pues te hare sufrir, con este corazon que se lleno de mil inviernos**

**_No me ames para asi olvidarte de tus dias grises,quiero que me ames solo por amarme._**

**No me ames, tu y yo volaremos, uno con el otro, y seguiremos siempre juntos**

**_Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta. _Como dos cometas en la misma estela... **(Juntos)

no me ames, no me ames, no me ames, no me ames, no me ames...

**Marc Anthony y Jennifer Lopez**

**Bueno eso es todo, mil gracias por todos sus rr, ojala les siga gustando el fic, muxos, muxicimos besos, pasenlo bien 0.-**


	8. El desfile

**Hola mis pequeñas! bueno primero q nada creo q les debo una GRAN! disculpa, yo se q hace como un mes q no les escribo nada (por lo menos en este fic) pero les aseguro q no fue mi intencion! de verdad es q he tenido muchas, muchisimas cosas q hacer, tantas q no tienen idea pero debo darles las gracias debo admitir q sus rr me ayudan a motivarme en mis ratos libres (q son muy pocos) y escribir...**

**Este capi lo empeze hace muxooooooo y cada vez q tenia rato libre abanzaba un poquito, lo q alcanzaba, pero tambien tengo otros fics, y he empezado uno nuevo, es q como ya les dije una ves, las ideas vienen a mi cabeza solo de ves en cuando y cuando llegan hay q aprovecharlas... son como una ampolletita q se enciende en mi cabeza...**

**ayer se me ocurrio otra idea... muy buena (para mi) pero me prometi no empezar a escribirlo hasta q no haya publicado en este fic... y asi lo voy a hacer .**

**Quiero dedicar este capi a Terry Moon, por tomarse tantos problemas para enviarme el rr, te lo agradesco muxo, de verdad! **

**Todo lo que este en negrita (dentro del fic) menos claro las Ndla son las conciencias de nuestras top models y lo q este en cursiba son sus pensamientos, y lo q esta en comillas "" son los dialos, lo q pasa es q los guines, por alguna extraña y seguramente terrorifica razon (jajajaja) no aparecen asi q... se hace lo q se puede... (cada vez estamos peor...)**

**A las personas que no les interesa leer las Ndla,o les molesta leerlas, pasenlas por alto, no son muxo aporte para el fic (ademas de que asi no leen a la estupida en mi cabeza )**

**Bueno no las interrumpo mas, abajo contesto los rr... disfruten el capi 6 de "Problemas por un trabajo"...**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Capitulo 8: **"_El desfile" _

Hermione llego muy tarde esa noche a su departamento, estaba feliz, pero a la vez un sentimiento de culpa no la dejaba tranquila, estaba conciente de que aceptar cazarse con Ron, significaba estar con él toda la vida... hasta que la muerte los separe... se coloco su pijama y se recostó en la cama... pero por mas que intenta no podía dormir...

**Vamos Herm... duérmete, mañana es el desfile y te aseguro que no quieres escuchar el discurso de Valeria, sobre las horas de sueño que debes tener para ser una buena modelo y rendir...**

Tienes razón, pero no puedo dormir, es una sensación rara, una parte de mi me dice que hice lo correcto, pero la otra... no esta tan segura... ¿tu que crees?

**Sabes lo que creo Herm, siempre te he dicho lo buen chico que es Ron y lo entupido que es Malfoy, te aseguro que Ron sabrá acerté feliz... y ahora a dormir, de verdad no quiero hacer de despertador mañana**

Tienes razón, gracias

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Ndla: de vez en cuado las conciencias tienen buenas ideas (yo: NOOOOO que he dicho, me han obligado auxilio!) (CDLA: que exagerada eres, lo que pasa es que no puedes admitir que soy muy útil) (yo: Si, en tus sueños) (CDLA¿Qué dijiste?) (Yo: Nada, nada, mejor continuemos con el fic...)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ginny estaba despierta, era muy temprano, aun estaba oscuro, no podía dormir, necesitaba contarle lo sucedido a alguien... en otras palabras a Herm...

Se levanto sigilosamente y fue hacia la habitación continua, allí en la cama estaba Hermione, durmiendo.

Se aproximo y lentamente se acostó junto a ella.

Hermione no había podido dormir casi nada así que en cuanto sintió el peso en la cama, se giro y vio unos ojos azules que la observan impaciente

"¿Gin¿Buenas noches?- Pregunto no muy segura si era de día o de noche"

"Buenos días Herm, son las 6- Respondio la pelirroja con una sonrisa"

"¿Y que haces despierta a las 6 de la mañana?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba, gesto que Gin imito"

"Tengo algo que contarte….- Dijo bajando la cabeza- Nev….. me pidió…."

"¿Matrimonio?- Completo Herm"

Gin la miró curiosamente y asintió

"¿Cómo sabias?"

"Ron me pidió… lo mismo- Dijo también bajando la cabeza"

"¿Y?... ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que…. Que si….. ¿Y tu?"

"También…"

Se mantuvieron calladas por largo rato, con las miradas bajas, de vez en cuando una de las dos miraba de reojo a la otra, pero apartaban la vista casi inmediatamente

"Creo… que hicimos lo correcto- Dijo Gin de repente sobresaltando un poco a Herm- Especialmente tu"

"¿Yo?"

"Si, por cierto rubio q no quiero mencionar….."

"Tienes razón…. Hicimos lo correcto- Sentencio Herm, luego una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambas"

"Nos vamos a casar!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo"

Estuvieron hablando sobre como serian sus bodas, los vestidos, arreglos, etc.

Finalmente decidieron conversarlo bien con los chicos, pero seria una boda doble….

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Draco se estaba despertando, mejor dicho lo estaban despertando…..

"Nana….. por favor…. No quiero ir…..- Dijo bostezando sonoramente"

"Niño Draco, la lectura del testamento empieza en media hora y usted no se quiere levantar….- Respondió la nana mientras hacia todo su esfuerzo por empujar a Draco a la ducha, una vez dentro le tiro el agua fría"

"Ah!- Grito al sentir la primera gota de agua congelada en su tibio y blanco cuerpecito"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ndla: ahí de tan solo imaginármelo como diosito lo hecho al mundo, en la ducha….. con su pelito mojadito y….. (CDLA: Yaaaaaa…. No seas pervertida!) (yo:  déjame ser feliz) (CDLA: Mira como dejaste el pobre teclado, todo babeado) (yo: bueno…. Eh…. yo… Hey! Espera un segundo… fuiste tu quien me dio la idea de despertar así al pobre Draqui y dijiste que se veía muy rico desnudo en la bañera, y también dijiste….) (CDLA: Yo no dije eso! Esa fuiste tu) (yo¿yo? Cuando?) (CDLA: SI, hazte la lesa, pero no le crean queridas lectoras, fue ella la que pensó todas esas cosas pervertidas….) (yo: ya…. Eh….. mejor continuemos el fic….. conciencia hocicona, tenias q hablar….)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco salto fuera de la ducha empapado pero con los ojos muy abiertos

"Así quería verlo, niño Draco, ahora termine de ducharse, lo espero abajo con el desayuno preparado- Dicho esto, Bianca salio"

"Mierda! Que frió hace!- Grito Draco mientras se metía nuevamente a la ducha pero asegurándose de abrir el agua caliente"

Cuando salio de la ducha se amarro la toalla a la cintura, salio del baño y se paro frente el espejo de cuerpo entero

Se observó detenidamente y una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro, tenia un cuerpo que cualquier chica quisiera probar (Ndla: YO, YO QUERO!) su pálido rostro era suave, sus ojos grises penetrantes y fríos, y sus labios... esos finos labios que esperaban ansiosos un beso de cierta chica de pelo castaño...

Se desordeno un poco el cabello mojado, lo que lo hizo ver mucho mas sexy (Ndla: creo que moriré!)

"Ay Hermione, cuanto te he echado de menos, no te lo imaginas...- Suspiro y camino hacia su armario para vestirse..."

Cuando estuvo listo bajo a desayunar...

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

DING, DONG

Hermione camino hacia la puerta del departamento...

"Hola princesa!- Dijo un chico pelirrojo del otro lado de la puerta"

"Ron! Me alegro verte tan temprano- Contesto Herm abrazando a Ron y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios"

"1, 2, 3. 4... ¿no creen que ya tardaron mucho?- Pregunto un chico de cabello castaño junto al pelirrojo, Herm y Ron se separaron inmediatamente"

"No seas celoso Neville, después seremos nosotros los que tengamos que pedirte que te separes de Ginny- Contesto Ron "

"Hola Neville- Saludo Herm con un beso en la mejilla"

"Hola Herm, y ¿Gin?"

"NEV!- Grito una voz femenina desde la puerta de la cocina, la chica al darse cuenta de que su novio y ahora prometido estaba en la puerta corrió a sus brazos y se fundieron en un apasionado beso"

"1, 2, 3, 4... ya Neville deja respirar a mi hermana- Dijo Ron tratando de separarlos- Hola chiquita- Dijo cuando la Gin estaba en sus brazos y no en los de Neville quien lo miro molesto"

"Hola Ron- Contesto Gin con una sonrisa"

Entraron todos al departamento y comenzaron a hablar animadamente de las bodas

"... Gin y yo habíamos pensado en que podría ser una boda doble- Dijo Herm la que estaba sentada en el regazo de Ron"

"Si... y que podríamos hacerla en verano, así seria una fiesta al aire libre...- Agrego Gin, quien estaba sentada en el regazo de Neville"

"Me parece, pero tenemos que acordar la fecha ¿no?- Pregunto Neville"

"Si... pero...- Dijo Herm mirando su reloj- no va a poder ser ahora... son las 15:00 y a las 16:00 tenemos el ultimo ensayo para el desfile de esta noche"

"Cierto... Ustedes van a ir ¿cierto?- Pregunto Gin levantándose de Neville al igual que Herm de Ron

"Por supuesto que vamos- Dijo Ron- No pensaras que las vamos a dejar solas con miles y miles de pervertidos que lo único que quieren es aprovecharse de ustedes"

"Si, especialmente este desfile- Agrego Nev con el ceño fruncido- Sigue sin agradarme la idea de que desfilen en Bikinis y ropa interior..."

"También son vestidos de noche Neville- Recordó Herm- En todo caso... ustedes saben que deben sentirse alagados de que los envidien por las prometidas tan lindas que tienen- Le guiño un ojo a Gin"

"Si, recuerden que ellos solo miran, ustedes pueden tocar- Termino Gin mirándolos picaramente"

Ron y Neville se miraron sonrientes, al mismo tiempo que Gin y Herm se miraban orgullosas

Siempre funcionaba, esa era su táctica para que Neville y Ron no armaran un escándalo cada vez que aparecían en ropa interior...

"Bueno mejor nos vamos a cambiar Herm- Dijo Gin- no creo que quieras ir en pijama a el ensayo"

Herm miro lo que llevaba puesto, su pijama azul

"Tienes razón Gin"

"Voy contigo Herm- Dijo rápidamente Ron agarrándola de la cintura y llevándola hacia su habitación"

"Y yo contigo Gin- Añadió Neville tomando en brazos a Ginny y cargándola hacia su respectiva habitación "

Ron tenia agarrada a Herm de la cintura por detrás y le besaba el cuello tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Esta tenia los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuado soltaba un gemido

Ron la volteo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios mientras le quitaba la parte de arriba del pijama

Herm enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos pelirrojos del chico, éste había dejado su boca para bajar a sus pechos y besarlos cariñosamente

**Eh... Hermione... no quisiera interrumpirte... pero**

¿Porque tienes que molestarme en estos momentos?

**Perdóname Herm, pero al ser tu conciencia es mi deber...**

Si, si... habla rápido

**... decirte que son las 15:30 y llegaras tarde a tu ensayoHerm de repente abrió mucho los ojos...**

"Ron... Ron por favor- Dijo tratando de separarlo"

"¿Mmmm?- Pregunto el sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia (Ndla: si, yo y mi increíble redacción, ahora, se dieron cuenta lo molestosa e impertinente que es la conciencia? (CDLA¿a que te refieres? Si no hubiera sido por su conciencia llegaría tarde al ensayo) (yo: si, si como sea) no le hagan caso... )"

"Ron... llegare tarde... sabes lo puntual que soy...- Pero Ron seguía sin tomar atención de las palabras de la castaña- Ron...- Dijo separándolo por fin"

El pelirrojo la miro molesto, luego se giro y se sentó en la cama

"No te molestes Ron- Dijo Herm acercándose y acariciando su cabello"

"¿Cómo no me voy a molestar Herm? Siempre tienes algo mas importante que hacer, que estar conmigo..."

"Eso no es cierto Ron... siempre que me necesitas estoy contigo... pero sabes lo responsable que soy... recuerda que es una de mis virtudes- Dijo después de darle un suave beso en los labios que logro sacarle una sonrisa al chico- Esta noche si ¿vale?"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo... pero ahora me voy a vestir y tu me vas a ayudar a elegir la ropa"

"Esta Bien- Respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo"

**

* * *

**

Neville entro a la habitación de Ginny con esta en sus brazos, la deposito suavemente en la cama y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, luego comenzaron las caricias...

**Gin¿sabes que tienes menos de una hora para vestirte y llegar al ensayo? A menos claro que quieras que Valeria...**

Que se espere¿que no ves que estoy ocupada?

**Puedo verlo, si, pero como tu conciencia, es mi deber...**

Ay! Que odiosa eres!

**Lo se, ahora controla esas hormonas y levantare, que se te hace tarde**

Esta Bien

"Nev... para- Dijo Gin separándolo, él la miro confundido, por lo que ella respondió- Llegare tarde al ensayo, pero esto no queda aquí...- Sonrió picaramente- Lo continuamos esta noche ¿si?"

"Esta bien- Dijo picaramente besándola en los labios"

15 minutos mas tarde cada pareja salía de su respectiva habitación y bajaban al estacionamiento

"Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde Ron- Dijo Herm antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios a su prometido"

"Adiós princesa, nos vemos en el desfile"

"Bye pequeña- Dijo Neville despidiéndose de su novia"

"Nos vemos Neville¿tienen las entradas?- Pregunto Ginny"

"Claro, como olvidarlas- Respondió su hermano mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja- Adiós Ginny "

"Las vemos mas tarde…."

"Por favor, traten de no desfilar con ropa tan…."

"Diminuta…."

"Si y…."

"Ya! Entendimos, haremos lo posible- Corto Gin"

"Pero no prometemos nada- Agrego Herm"

"Esta bien….."

Cada uno se subió a su respectivo auto, en el caso de Neville uno blanco y en el de Ron uno rojo y partieron a su trabajo

Gin y Herm subieron al auto y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaban en la agencia 5 minutos tarde

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Draco llego a su casa cansado y aburrido, no solo se había tenido que despertar muy temprano, sino que había tenido que aguantar un discurso latero que duro dos horas para que le dijeran lo que todo el mundo sabia, que era el único heredero de la fortuna de sus padres.

Sonrió, ahora era mas millonario de lo que era hace dos horas, pero esa sonrisa no apareció en su rostro por eso, recordó que en la noche vería a Hermione, SU Hermione, solo esperaba poder lograr que lo escuche

"Niño Draco, ya llego¿Cómo le fue?- Pregunto Bianca en cuanto apareció por la puerta"

"No me dijeron nada que ya no supiera- Respondió Draco dejándose caer en uno de los sillones del living- Tengo mucho sueño"

"Bueno, hoy podrá acostarse temprano y dormir toda la noche…"

"Claro que no- Salto Draco- Hoy voy a ir a un desfile y luego a carretear…."

"Y después se anda quejando de sueño- Lo reprocho Bianca enojada"

"Ay Nana! No te preocupes, además hoy veré a Hermione…."

"¿La chica de la que me a hablado tanto?"

"Si, ella- Respondió Draco con una sonrisa"

"¿Y donde la vera?"

"En el desfile…."

"¿Es modelo?- Pregunto Bianca con el ceño fruncido"

"Claro que no…. Pero ira a ver el desfile, tu sabes, nana, como son las mujeres, le encantan esas cosas"

"No solo a las mujeres niño Draco"

"Si, como digas, ahora voy a subir a dormir un poco"

"Esta bien, yo le subo el almuerzo…"

"Aja…"

Draco subió la gran escalera que daba al segundo piso pensando en la tontería que se le había ocurrido decir a su nana "Hermione de modelo…. Jajaja…. Eso es chistoso…. Bueno es cierto que es linda…. Muy linda a decir verdad…. Pero…. Vamos…. Es una locura…. Hermione-soy-un-ratón-de-biblioteca-Granger MODELO!..." Sonrió ante su pensamiento, mejor así…. No le aria ninguna gracia tener que soportar como miles y miles de pervertidos calientes la observaban….. lo mejor era no pensar en eso, después de todo…. Era imposible. Con estos pensamientos se quedo dormido (Ndla:  Hay gente tan ingenua)

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Por fin la hora tan esperada había llegado….. las modelos corrían de un lado a otro buscando sus trajes (los que tenían una etiqueta con su nombre) esperando que las maquillaran y las peinaran

Ginevra Weasley estaba yendo de diseñador en diseñador preguntando por su primer atuendo….. se estaba empezando a desesperar, comenzaban los trajes de noche y la verdad salir sin nada puesto no se podría llamar "Traje"

Por la mierda¿Donde coño se metió Valeria?

** Con esa boca besas a tu mamÿ**

Por favor, no molestes ahora ¿quieres?

**Imposible, pides mucho**

Ay! Contigo no se puede!

"Valeria!- Grito al ver a la modelo unos pasos distante a ella, la mujer se detuvo y la observo preocupada"

"Ginny! Dios santo¿Aun en bata?- Señalo al ver que lo que llevaba puesto era una bata verde de seda-  Qué esperas para cambiarte? El desfile inicia en menos de media hora Ginny y aun no te vistes!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ndla: para la gente que no sepa…. (CDLA: y otra vez que con todos son estupidos!) (yo: Nunca dije eso! Además lo que iba a decir is very important!) (yo: Mira, no tienes que lucirte! Todos conocen que sabes hablar ingles, si… si… hurra…. Hurra…. Pero no tienes que lucirte cada vez que puedes) (CDLA:  me lucí diciendo tres estupidas y fáciles palabras?) (CDLA: Si, hay personas que no hablan el idioma sabias?) (yo: AH! Ahora quien esta llamando ignorante a quien? No digas estupideces, mejor cállate; Además, quizás seas la única en el planeta que no sepa que significan esas palabras) (CDLA: No lo creo, además si se que significan) (yo: así,  que?) (CDLA: …..) (yo: No vas a responderme?) (CDLA: Dijiste que me callara, y eso hago) (yo: QUE? Que le ha pasado a esta? Es la primera vez que me has hecho caso en algo que te dije y curiosamente…. Es cuando te he preguntado por algo que estoy segura, no sabes) (CDLA: Mira, nadie te entiende, alegas cuando hablo, y ahora alegas cuando me quedo callada, quien te entiende?) (yo: Esta bien, quédate callada, así no molestas a mis pequeñas que deben estar mas que aburridas de leer nuestras estupidas peleas) (CDLA: Esta bien, estoy de acuerdo) (yo: 00 que día es este Merlín! Que es el día de todo al revés y se les olvido aviarme? Desde cuando esta bocona esta de acuerdo conmigo?) (CDLA: No seas exagerada…. Que una vez estemos de acuerdo no significa que….) (yo: si, si como digas, ahora mejor has caso a tu palabra y cállate) aprovechemos que esta se quedara callada para continuar con el fic sin molestias (CDLA: escuche eso… ) antes de que se me olvide…. Lo que les iba a decir era que antes de colocarse la ropa, las peinan y maquillan**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Por si no te habías dado cuenta Valeria, he ido de probador en probador tratando de averiguar donde esta mi traje, y que crees? Aun no lo encuentro!- Grito Gin desesperada"

"De acuerdo, sígueme encontraremos tu traje- Respondió Valeria"

Después de gritar a unos o dos diseñadores, el vestido de Ginny apareció y rápidamente se lo fue a poner…

Gracias a Merlín que aparecio

Hermione mientras tanto no paraba de mirarse en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero del camarín en el que estaba…. Ese vestido si que estaba lindo y lo mejor de todo es que se lo podría quedar luego del desfile

Era un vestido sin tirantes ni mangas, sin que cubriera sus hombros, color rosado, un rosado que parecía hacerla flotar, con transparencias alrededor de la falda ancha, parecía vestido de princesa…. El chal era de la misma tela transparente del vestido, los guantes hasta los codos también rosados y los zapatos a juego, en su cuello desnudo llevaba un hermosísimo collar de diamantes a par con los aros y el anillo. Pero lo mejor era su cabello, los peluqueros habían hecho maravillas con ella, su cabello era hermoso lizo y suelto, pero ahora estaba recogido en un muy elegante moño, las mechas que sobre salían del moño caían graciosamente por su cara, la que estaba maquillada de color rosa, de su rostro lo que mas resaltaban era sus labios, rosados, muy rosados, y los ojos muy claritos….

"Herm, Valeria quiere hablarnos antes de salir- Le anuncio Cristina, otra de las modelos"

"Enseguida voy- Respondió Herm girándose"

"Te ves preciosa"

"Gracias, tu también- Dijo viendo el precioso vestido rojo que llevaba la rubia (Ndla: si era rubia)"

Ambas chicas salieron para encontrarse con las demás reunidas al rededor de Valeria. Herm divisó a Ginny y quedo con los ojos como platos.

La pelirroja, a diferencia de ella, llevaba un vestido celeste, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos…. El formato del vestido era igual al de Hermione, pero era de gamuza, y dejaba al descubierto los hombros, era realmente hermoso, largo, hasta los pies, con guantes celestes hasta los codos…. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba amarrado en una coleta alta pero con algunas vueltas extrañas (Ndla: sorry! No se como describirlas ni como se llaman, pero es un peinado súper lindo .) sus ojos estaban muy remarcados con delineador negro y sombra celeste, y sus labios pintados de rosado pálido

"TE VES GENIAL!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Gin y Herm abrazándose efusivamente"

"Chicas, cuidado que se despeinan- Las regaño Valeria- Bueno todas y todos se ven hermosos, espero salga todo bien, acuérdense de sus puestos y en cuanto salgan del escenario comiencen a cambiarse enseguida ¿entendido?"

"Entendido!- Dijeron 50 voces al mismo tiempo "

"Entonces, manos a la obra, Cristina Tu y Javier parten…."

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

**(Ndla: para que se ubiquen, ahora voy a retroceder un poco el tiempo para que relate como fueron entrando los invitados al desfile)**

Neville estaba bajándose de su auto cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar

"¿Alo?- Dijo por el auricular- Ron¿Porque aun no llegas? El desfile ya va a empezar. Si, si tengo la entrada que sobraba, oye amigo si quieres vivir, mas te vale llegar rápido. ¿Qué que¿Esta aquí¿Llego hoy¿Lo traerás al desfile? De acuerdo, los espero fuera, pero Apurence, no quiero morir antes de casarme, OK, adiós"

Colgó y camino hacia la entrada, espero unos 15 minutos, pero no llego quien esperaba sino…..

"Longbotton! Vaya! Pensé que no vendrías esta vez, después de lo que paso en el ultimo desfile….- Dijo la burlona voz de Blaise Zabinni"

"Zabinni! Lo mismo digo, pensé que Ginny te había dejado claro que…."

"Si, si como digas, nosotros entramos- Dijo señalando al rubio que veía la escena divertido- Queremos agarrar buenos puestos- Le guiño un ojo y después de mostrar sus invitaciones, ingresaron al edificio en el que se llevaría a cabo el desfile "

Neville quedo echando humo por los ojos… ¿Cómo se atrevía el entupido de Zabinni a hablarle así? Después de lo que había pasado el desfile anterior…. Y ¿Quién era el rubio? Le hallaba cara conocida…. Pero no lo recordaba….

"Nev!- Grito una voz conocida sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ron se acercaba lo mas rápido que podía, junto a un chico de cabello negro y hermosísimos ojos verdes…."

"Al Fin!- Exclamo Neville con una sonrisa- Hola… Harry ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien- Respondió el peli-negro, estaba mucho mas guapo, había crecido mucho y tenia sus músculos y todo"

"Bueno mejor entramos, el desfile esta a punto de empezar"

Ingresaron, después de mostrar sus entradas y se ubicaron en su mesa (Ndla: tenían una reservada, privilegio de ser el novio de las modelos favoritas)

Unas dos mesas mas haya estaban Blaise y Draco conversando, bueno mas bien Blaise conversando ya que Draco estaba mas entretenido buscando con la mirada a la castaña que le quitaba el sueño

"Draco¿Qué…?- Pero Blaise no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que en ese momento la luz disminuyó y una elegante mujer con traje de noche fue enfocada por las luces"

"Buenas noches a todos, Comenzaremos nuestro desfile con los hermosos trajes de noche diseñados por Alberto Cuirier, especialmente para nuestras modelos, pero que podrán encontrar en tallas mas grandes o pequeñas y con grandes descuentos al final de nuestro desfile- Dijo Valeria sin quitar su hermosa sonrisa del rostro "

Una música lenta comenzó a sonar y al principio de la pasarela aparecieron dos personas

"Aquí, tenemos a Cristina, quien nos desfila un hermoso vestido rojo con encaje; y a Javier con un terno negro, muy elegante- La pareja caminaba y sonreía a todos, llegaron juntos al final de la pasarela se separaron y se volvieron "

Antes de que salieran totalmente de la pasarela, la figura de una chica pelirroja ya estaba comenzando a modelar elegantemente.

"Vaya!- Se hoyo decir a Blaise que miraba a la chica como hipnotizado"

Y no era el único, Draco, Ron y todos los demás hombres presentes, la miraban con estupefacción

Neville no cabía mas en si, su prometida se veía preciosa increíble… deslumbrante y sobre todo muy angelical….

Mientras que Harry tenia una mirada perdida en el rostro de la chica, esa chica era…?

"Ginevra Weasley, nos desfila un precioso vestido celeste cielo, sin encaje y de gamuza fina."

"¿Ginny?- Pregunto Harry anonadado"

"¿Weasley?- Pregunto a la vez Draco, entonces eso quería decir que…."

Ginny camino decididamente para volverse y vio la figura de Herm parada allí, esperando que ella bajara para poder modelar, le guiño un ojo y avanzo

El efecto que causó Gin en los hombres fue igual al que causó Herm. Miraba hacia delante sin ver a nadie en especial, sin contar a la cámara de fotos o de video de vez en cuando, pero no se fijaba en nadie del publico

Draco la miraba como embrujado, y no era el único, a Ron se le caía la baba.

"Ella no puede ser…." Pensó Draco pero antes de que acabara la frase…

" …. Y aquí tenemos a Hermione Granger…. Que modela un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, que tiene esa sensación de flotar, con hermosos adornos"

Herm sonreia, mientras mentalmente se preocupaba de no tropezar…

"¿No crees que se ve genial?- Dijo la voz de su amigo a su lado"

"Blaise…. ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que Her…. Granger y Weasley modelaban?- Pregunto apretando los puños pero sin dejar de ver a Hermione que en ese momento bajaba de la pasarela "

"Si te lo dije- Respondio Blaise indeiferente"

"Claro que no…."

"Claro que si, Draco…. Yo dije que me había echo amigo de la Weasley y de Granger en el desfile…."

"Pero eso se puede interpretar como que las viste en el desfile simplemente de publico….- Reclamo Draco"

"Bueno, tienes razón… pero que importa…. Es mejor que sean modelos ¿no? Así todos podemos deleitarnos con su cuerpo…."

Draco lo miro tan asesinamente que a Zabinni le dio un poco de miedo

"Espera! Que importa que la Weasley y Granger sean modelos? Eso no debería importarte ¿no?- Pregunto Blaise "

"Si que me importa…. Y mucho- Susurro lo ultimo muy bajo"

"¿Eso quiere decir que….?- Empezó Zabinni poniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios"

"Si…. Eso significa _eso"_

"Bien, así concluimos el desfile en trajes de noche, para pasar al de bañadores….- Dijo Valeria"

Hubo unos gritos por parte del publico masculino que, cuanto la primera modelo apareció, se convirtieron en silbidos y piropos

"Aquí tenemos nuevamente a Cristina, con un hermoso bañador (Ndla: traje de baño de una pieza) negro, con una transparencia en el abdomen, que resalta su hermosísima figura…- En cuanto bajo Cristina, entro rápidamente Ginny, en compañía de un chico- Y aquí tenemos a Ginevra y a Leo…."

Ginny caminaba junto a un chico muy guapo y con cuerpo de atleta…. Que llevaba una simple sunga blanca…. Ginny llevaba un bikini también blanco MUY diminuto….. De triángulos la parte de arriba y la tanga era diminuta y se amarraba a los lados, su cabello estaba amarrado en una simple coleta alta con una sombrilla

"GINNY!- Grito Neville levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a subir y golpear al estupido que había agarrado la mano de Ginny- ¿Qué hace Ginny vestida así, allí arriba con un chico en sunga!"

"Tranquilo Neville, no hagas un escándalo, Gin no te lo perdonaría nunca- Dijo Ron tratando de sujetarlo, aunque el tenia las mismas ganas de subir y golpear al estupido que tenia la mano de su hermanita entre las suyas"

"Tienes razón- Dijo Neville sentándose- Inspira, expira…."

"Nunca lograre acostumbrarme a esto" penso Neville lebantando la cabeza para asegurarse de que el estupido junto a Ginny no intentara propasarse con su prometida

"Wow! Mijita rica! Te ves preciosa nena!- Gritaban todos pero el mas eufórico era Blaise…."

"Vamos preciosa! Mamita rica! Ven con papi!- Gritaba ya levantado de su asiento"

"Yo lo mato!- Grito Neville levantándose para golpear en donde mas le dolía a Zabinni, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por las cuatro manos que lo sujetaban"

"Neville! Tranquilízate… el no puede hacer nada con Ginny, ella te quiere a ti recuerdas?- Dijo Ron tratando de calmarlo"

Harry, que era otro de los que sujetaban a Neville, no podía quitar la vista de la pelirroja, "Esa no puede ser Ginny" se decía mentalmente una y otra vez…. Pero era obvio que estaba equivocado ya que todos la habían reconocido…. "Esta… muy… hermosa" pensó Harry con una sonrisa, mientras veía como Ginny el chico salían del escenario para dejar ver a………

"Y aquí esta Hermione…. Que nos modela un precioso bikini rojo sangre que la hace ver muy sexy….."

La reacción de Neville no fue nada comparada con la de Ron al ver a Hermione vestida así….

Su bikini era igual de diminuto que el de Ginny, de color rojo, al igual que sus labios…. Llevaba un pareo transparente color rosado…. Su cabello esta suelto pero rizado, se veía realmente bella

Draco no estaba mejor que Ron, aunque el no hacia tanto escándalo como comenzar a gritar, le estaba dando verdadera pelea a Blaise quien lo sujetaba tratando de impedir que Draco se subiera al escenario y tapara a Herm con la chaqueta que tenia en su mano, para que todos los tipos calientes que estaban babeando y gritando obscenidades en ese preciso momento, se quedaran callados

"Suéltame Blaise!- Dijo casi sin voz Draco"

"Lo siento, Rubio, pero no te soltare para que la tapes, así se ve genial….- Decidió que lo mejor era callarse, al notar la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Draco"

"Quitate el pareo!- Grito un chico de cabello color café sentado detrás del pelirrojo, quien giro rápidamente y le iba a plantar un puñete de no ser por los brazos de Neville que se lo impidieron, al ver que el chico no tenia ninguna intención de soltarlo, miro asesinamente al castaño..."

"Mira imbecil! Esa chica es mía, es MI prometida! Así que mas vale que cierres tu asqueroso pico, antes de que te calle yo con mis propias manos….- Dijo Ron amenazante, tanto que el chico se echo para atrás y asintió suavemente"

"Tranquilízate Ron, Herm se ve estupenda con ese bikini….- Dijo Harry tratando de animar a su amigo, pero prefirió callar al ver su rostro"

Herm, al llegar a la punta se desato el pareo y se lo saco, dejando a cada uno de los presentes (masculinos) con la boca abierta….

Ahora si que Blaise, Harry y Neville tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que Draco y Ron no se lanzaran a la castaña y la cubrieran con las chaquetas, que ambos tenían en su mano…

"Tranquilízate Draco!- Exclamo Blaise poniendo toda su fuerza en volverlo a sentar en la silla"

"QUE ME TRANQUILICE! QUE NO VES COMO ESTA… VESTIDA HERMIONE!- Grito Draco tratando por todos los medios zafarse"

"Y creeme amigo, aun no has visto nada…….- Murmuro Blaise sonriendo"

"Ron! Por favor, no hagas un escándalo! Recuerda que Hermione no te lo perdonaría nunca!- Trataba Neville de hacer recapacitar a su amigo"

"Como me pides que no haga escándalo! Si prácticamente esta desnuda!- Alego Ron, pero suspiro tranquilo al ver como Herm desaparecía dando paso a otra chica, con un bikini azul"

Ya habían pasado todas las modelos en bañadores….. ahora venia lo que mas nervioso ponía a Ron…. Y mas emocionados al publico masculino…..

"Uy! Ahora viene lo bueno!- Exclamo Blaise frotandose las manos y mirando fijamnete a Neville quien lo miraba asesinamente, pero en lugar de intimidarse, Blaise sonria con mas satisfaccion"

"Que viene ahora Blaise?- Pregunto Draco temeroso"

"Eh... no creo que quieras saberlo rubito..."

"Ahora nuestras hermosas modelos, nos mostraran la nueva linea de ropa interior!- Exclamo Valeria"

"QUE? ROPA INTERIOR?- Grito Draco mirando asesinamente a Blaise, pero este no le hizo el menos caso ya que la primera modelo, o en este caso las primras modelas, ya estaban en el escenario..."

"Creo que mejor me preparo mentalmente para esto...-Susurro Neville respirando hondamente..."

Y justo cuando lebantaba la vista hacia la pasarela un cabello pelirrojo, amarrado en un hermoso tomate, aparecio en su campo de vision, pero no solo era una chica pelirroja, sino tambien una de cabello castaño...

Ginny y Hermione caminarin desididamente por la pasarela...

Ginny llebaba un corse rojo y una pequeña tanga negra, con medias de red hasta los muslos, con unos guantes negros, estaba maquillada fuertemente...los labios rojos carmin, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos negros, y muy delineados! Herm en cambio llebeba un sujetador damasco y una tanga a conjunto, al igual que Gin con medias de red hasta los muslos, su cabello lo llebaba recugido en una coleta alta y su cara estaba delicadamente maquillada...

Draco, Neville, Ron Harry y Blaise tenia la misma exprecion de asombro en el rostro... ambas chicas se veian preciosas y... muy sexys...

"Esto es demaciado para mi...- Susurro Draco lebantandose y caminando decididamente hacia la pasarela, y lo hubiera hecho de nos er por los brazos de Blaise que lo sujetaron"

"A donde crees que vas Draco?"

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Bueno, bueno... hasta aqui el capi... muajajaja soy muy mala, pero es un castigo, muajajaja por tener 59 rr y no 60 muajajajaja (CDLA: parece q hay q encerrarla) **

**No es cierto, me encantaron sus rr, muxas gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos, cranme q se los agradesco de corazon . por eso me tomo la molestia de responderlos todos!**

**espero les haya gustado el capi y me dejen un lindisimo rr, aunque sea para decirme q lo odiaron y no van a seguir leyendo el fic...**

**Contesto sus reviews:**

**Miki Matsura: **Hola bonita! Me fasino que te haya gustado el capi, tambien mil gracias por leer mi nueva historia, ciertamente no se como aguantas cada una de mis ideas . debes decir al fin publico! Pero yo queria publicar hace muxo, solo q no he tenido muxo tiempo libre, y no c si tenga demaciado los proximos dias... aunque si, admito q hace muxo q no actualizaba, . Y no te preocupes por la cancion, la encontraras al final de esta pagina, gracias por tu rr, me pone contenta resivirlos y me anima a escribir en el poco tiempo q tengo libre... cuidate un besote inmenso para ti byes! 0.-

**Jean Potter Radcliffe: **Hi pequeña! Gracias por el rr, y perdona por no actualizar antes, pero de verdad q se me hizo imposible, ya se q varias deben estar enojadas por lo de Ron, jajajaja pero es necesario (creo) para la idea q tengo, en todo caso me alegro q hayas decidido matarme al final del fic, jajajaja pero bueno. Un beso grande y un abrazo apretado, byes! 0.-

**Isabella Riddle: **Hola pequeña! Gracias por el rr, bueno debo confesarte q eres una de las unicas a la q le gusta la idea del matrimonio, . pero bueno ya veras q pasara, espero igual te guste, besos, cuidate byes! 0.-

**Kazumi-Potter: **Hi pequeña! Me alegra muxo q te haya gustado el capi anterior y muxo mas el fic . y tambien me encata q hayan encontrado a Draqui tierno, esa era una de las ideas, q vieran q aunque paresca duro, tambien tiene sus cosas positivas. Gracias por ofrecerte para cosolar al pobre Ronny, te tomare en cuenta XD xq siempre q conosco a alguien de Chile es de Santiago ToT no es justo, bueno yo soy de la decima region. Perdona por el atraso del capi, pero no he tenido muxo tiempo ultimamente... pero aquí esta... gracias por el rr, cuidate besos, byes! 0.-

**Hitomi Felton: **Hola pequeña! Perdona! Ya se q me demore un chorro en actualizar, pero te juro q hice lo q se puede, tuve q sacar tiempo de no se donde para poder escribir el capi... y lo de Gin con Blaise, bueno creo q todas han adivinado q a Blaise le gusta Gin... pero todavia no c q hare con ellos, ademas ahora q llego Harry se complican mas las cosas para ella, pero aun no c como acabara, Gracias por el rr, me fecina q te guste el fic, cuidate besos y abrazos, byes! 0.-

**rasaaabe: **Hi pequeña bebe! Gracias por tu hermoso rr, bueno gracias a ellos actualizo los fics, ya q me dan tremendos animos, no tienes idea cuantos . Gracias por entenderme con lo de Ron y Herm, la moyoria quiere matarme! me alegro q te guste el fic, y espero sigan mas personas leyendolo porq lo hago con todo el cariño posible, gracias por leerme, un besoste, byes! 0.-

**lesly-radcliffe**: Hola pequeña! Gracias por tu apoyo, me encanta q te hayan gustado las declaraciones de amor, las hice lo mas tiernas posible . y espera a q Draco se entere, creo q sus planes se veran un poco frustrados jajajaaquí ves la reaccion q tiene Draco al entererse q Herm es modelo, jajajaj pero vas a tener q esperar el proximo capi para saber mas... muajajajaja q mala soy y perdona! Ya se q demore una eternidad! Pero no tenia tiempo, gracias por tu rr, espero hays quedado conforme con el capi, besos, byes! 0.-

**paula-malfoy: **Hi pequeña! Creo q todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que a Baise le gustaba Gin, y yo q creia q nadie lo iba a notar  aun no c con quien voy a dejar a Ginny, y menos ahora q llego Harry, ahí voy a decidir, aun no estoy segura... ME ENCANTA Q ALGUIEN ME ENTIENDA! Mi conciencia es una pesada, no me deja en paz, y siempre anda diciendome "te lo dije" deberia conceguirse una vida propia, pro como no puede hablar con nadie mas q conmigo, me molesta! Deberia hacer amigos, salir a fiestas, pero q me deje un rato sola (CDLA: Te oí! No soy una aburrida, es solo q tu no sabes apreciasr lo q tienes y...) si, si como digas (ayuda!) la verdad deberian poder cambiarse (CDLA: ) Me alegro q te haya hecho feliz con la cancion, la verdad a mi me gusta muxo tambien, y si, creo q se parece un poco la situacion a la de Draco y Herm, gracias por tus piropos, me puse roja! Tu fic esta genial y original, de verdad q esta muy bien (para mi gusto, una simple escritora de fic q se moriria de hambre si lo convierte en trabajo) jajaja un millon de besos para ti bebe! Cuidate nos leemos byes! 0.-

**BeA-MaLfOy: **Hola preciosa pequeña! ToT gracias por tu apoyo! La verdad la mayoria no le gusta mi idea, pero es necesario! Eso es lo q yo tambien pense, Draco tiene q aprender a sufrir por las cosas q quiere, nadie se las va a dar en bandeja de oro... a mi tambien me gusta la peli Moulin Rouge es muy buena! Pero solo la he visto tres veces . la cancion te la ppngo el proximo capixq ya me pidieron q ponga una. Al final de esta pagina dejare mi correo para q todas las q decen me agreguen a su bandeja para comentarme en persona q les parece el fic, okis? Bueno un besote, mil gracias por el rr, cuidate nos leemos byes! 0.-

**Ann Potter: **Hi pequeña! Me encanta q te guste el fic, y me alegro muxo, ya q lo unico q gano escribiendo son sus criticas y si no les gusta lo q escribo... es mejor no seguirlo cierto? Perdona por demorarme, pero... ya llego... jajaja espero te haya gustado el capi! Y me dejes otro rr igual de lindo, escuche la canion y es re linda, bueno gracias por tu rr, un millon de besos cuidate byes! 0.-

**Terry Moon: **Hola pequeña! Te agradesco, muxo, pero muxo tu rr! No sabes lo feliz q me pone q te tomes la molestia de escribirlo en tu casa y luego mandarlo en un ciber... para mi significa muxo, de verdad, asi q muxas gracias . este fic va decidcado a ti por las molestias q te tomas en escribirme el rr! Me alegro q el fic te guste, de verdad, y ya veras q fue de la vida de harry, en el proximo capi! Tendras q esperar mauajajaja, bueno muxas gracias por todo, un besos cuidate byes! 0.-

**nimi227: **Hi pequeña! la verdad hay q decirla! Draco esta re bueno! Jajajaja pero Rony y Nev tambien... por lo menos en mi fic si lo estan jajajaja me fasina q te encante el fic, de verdad, muxas gracias, por eso y por el rr, espero este tambien te haya gustado y me dejes otro rr, cuidate besos y byes! 0.-

**SraMalfoy: **Hola pequeña! Jajaja bueno gracias por confiar en mi idea, pero ni siquiera yo estoy segura aun, pero ten por seguro q se quedara con Draco (por algo es un Draco/Herm) pero igual me da muxa pena Ron... tratare de hacerlo por la paz, pero muxos sufriran... gracias por el rr, de veras! Un beso cuidate byes! 0.-

**conuli: **Hi pequeña! Era mi obligacion como escritora ponerles xq Blaise conocia a Herm y a Ginny, (ya q todos me lo preguntaron) y me alegra hayan entendido . me alegra q te guste mi idea del casorio, me parecio buena idea! Jajajaja aquí viste q si desfilaron, jajaja, pero ahí viste la reaccion de Draco, jajaja la verdad me parecio chistoso . me encanta q te haya gustado el capi, y si, segui tu concejo! Jajaj el capi esta largo y creo q este tambien, algo, jajaja bueno cuidate, un beso byes! 0.-

**Bueno ahora pongouna de las canciones q me pidieron, Miki Matsura me pidio esta, pero BeA-MaLfOy tambien me pidio una, esaprometo ponerla en el proximo capitulo okis? bueno aqui esta, disfrutenla...**

**Everywhere**

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**

**I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh**

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone**

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

**Michelle Branch**

**Bueno es todo, los que quieran una cacion me la piden, pero la proxima va a ser una q me pidio BeA. AH! una ultima cosa... mi msn es N i v r i d d l e h o t m a i l . c o m la que quiera agregarme y decirme su opinion del fic personalmente lo puede hacer libremente (pero tambien deben dejarme un lindisimo rr .) Bueno cuidence muxo pequeñas, mil besos para todas, byes! 0.- **

**M.O. Merodeadores**

**M.O. Cornamenta**

**M.O. Siriusiana**

**M.L. de las Lupinas**


End file.
